


Dragon Season: Drabbles and Ficlets

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Dragon Season [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nightmares, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'Dragons and their children have only one mate in their life. One opportunity, and if the chosen mate rejects them then they will live out their life alone.'A collection of drabbles, ficlets and extra scenes from the Dragon Season AU.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Dragon Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188724
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> apricity - the warmth of the sun in the winter
> 
> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

_This isn’t my dream._

Natsu frowned as he looked around, not sure where the certainty of that thought, or even the knowledge that this was a dream had come from. It had to be a dream though, because he didn’t recognise the landscape around him, covered in a thick layer of ice and snow, as a wintery wind whipped around him. Starting to shiver, he brought his hands up to rub at his arms as he felt goosebumps spreading up his skin. He was cold. He could count the number of times he had felt truly cold on one hand, and most of them had been because of… his head snapped up, eyes wide and nose in the air as he searched for the tell-tale scent of his mate., but if Gray was there his scent was masked by the snow and ice around him, and Natsu growled under his breath before throwing his head back and shouting.

“GRAY!” Flames erupted on his tongue and immediately flickered and faded, steam rising in their place. _What the hell is going on?_ He knew Gray’s magic better than anyone, had fought beside and against it more times than he could count, and he could feel it in the air around him now. But this was different, wrong. “GRAY!” He shouted again, trying to light himself on fire to move through the snow, but while the flames appeared for a brief second, once again they disappeared. “GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?”

The answer when it came wasn’t from the freezing world around him, but through the bond, tickling the back of his mind. _Natsu…I…help?_ It was fainter than he’d ever heard before, but worse was the fear and confusion in those words, the desperation.

 _I’m coming,_ he thought back, unable to make out whether the message had reached Gray or not as there was no reply, just a damning chill that seemed to slip into the bond itself. It spread, seeming to burn into every inch of Natsu’s mind and he flinched, recoiling from it and the bond before he could stop himself.

_Natsu...?_

Gray’s voice stopped him in his tracks, and gritting his teeth against the pain and cold, Natsu closed his eyes and pushed into the bond. Chasing the sound and feel of his mate, the spark that bound them, even as his mind raced. Was this Gray’s dream? Had the bond changed so much that even their dreams were spreading now? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care, because Gray’s voice and presence were fading again, the cold trying to force him back, and Natsu’s was no longer shivering. He was too cold, ice encrusting his entire body and he could feel himself slowing, limbs locking in place.

He wrenched his eyes open, noting the ice dusting his lashes, obscuring some of his vision and he fought the urge to close his again, exhaustion washing over him as the chill pressed deeper. Seeping into every inch of his body.

“N-no…” It was Gray’s voice again, but this time it wasn’t through the bond but right in front of him, and Natsu blinked, dislodging some of the ice, and there he was. His mate was on his knees in the ice, eyes wide with horror as he stared up at something…no at him, Natsu realised belatedly, wondering what he had done to put that expression on Gray’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Natsu…” Gray was whispering, pleading and apologising and Natsu growled low in his throat, not understanding what was going on, the sound trapped in his throat as his lips refused to move. Frozen in place like the rest of him, and terror spiked as he realised that he couldn’t reach out, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything to ease Gray’s rising panic.

 _GRAY! Gray, I am right here,_ he shouted through the bond or at least he tried to, because it felt like the ice had seeped in there too. Flooding the connection, sealing it and them off from one another, and it seemed to him that his words echoed back at him, lost and mocking. _Gray!_

The Ice Mage wasn’t even looking at him anymore, head bowed and shoulders shaking, and Natsu’s heart twisted at the sight. He hated seeing Gray like this, and he was the one who was supposed to stop this happening, who would go to him and hold him tight, and he couldn’t MOVE! He shouted the word in his own mind, and somewhere deep down, another voice echoed it, roaring it deep in his chest, and it seemed to him that the ice holding him trembled.

_MOVE!_

The roar came again louder this time, and with it came warmth. Golden fire that spilt through his veins, chasing away the chill.

_MOVE!_

Ice splintered and broke across his body, and he felt the flames – warm and inviting, dancing just beneath the surface.

_MOVE!!!_

A Dragon stirred in the flames. Rising in his chest as the word burst out of him as the warmth chased the cold away from his lips, freeing his voice. It echoed across the snowy expanse until it was all that he could hear and the last of the ice broke, freeing him to stagger forwards as Gray’s head shot up at the shout, staring at him with teary eyes.

“Natsu…”

“I’m here,” Natsu reached him, stumbling to his knees in the snow in front of Gray and throwing his arms around his mate. “I’m right here.” Gray was rigid in his hold, disbelieving and Natsu growled again, reaching for Gray’s hand and bringing up to rest over his chest where the golden flames burned brightest, his inner dragon lingering just beneath the surface. “I’m right here, with you.”

“But, the ice…”

“Couldn’t keep me away,” Natsu cut across him, flashing him a grin before leaning in to kiss Gray’s forehead, burning lips against chilled skin. “So, stop dreaming that it will…” Gray blinked, a flicker of comprehension dawning in his eyes and Natsu felt the shift in the air, the wintery wind fading away and his own warmth seeping into the air around them, chasing away some of the chill. The fleeting warmth of the sun in the winter, becoming something more as Gray leaned into him and squeezed his eyes shut, the snow and ice beginning to melt away as he whispered softly, fervently.

“Just a dream. It was just a dream…”


	2. Heatwave

Summer had arrived in Magnolia, and with it had come a blistering heatwave that had blanketed the town and the surrounding area for the last few days. It had forced most people to a standstill, as no one wanted to work in this weather, preferring t bask in the unusually hot weather and seek shelter by the river, beneath the trees in the parks and in pools and with ice-cream where possible. Natsu usually loved this time of year, especially when the heatwaves arrived, as he had no issues with the temperature and instead felt more energised than usual when the world matched the warmth he released. It was something that earned him many grumbles and glares as a child because he had been as active as ever, while the other kids had been flaked out in the shade. But over time the guild had got used to it and braced itself for him stilling causing havoc when it was too warm for most people to move let alone think about mischief.

However, this year his enjoyment of the heatwave had been completely and utterly derailed by his mate because Gray was not built for such hot temperatures. Not just because of the nature of his magic, but because he had also grown up in much colder regions, and while he had adapted to the weather here most of the time, the current heat was making life very unpleasant for his mate.

The Ice Mage had taken refuge in the Natsu’s house, after realising that the small cottage was slightly cooler than his own flat as it was away from the town, where the buildings trapped the heat and made it even worse. Currently, he was sprawled in Natsu’s hammock, ice coating the material in a desperate attempt to bring the temperature down even further, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Here,” Natsu murmured, not wanting to startle him as he approached, waiting for Gray to look at him before holding out the ice-drink that he’d made. Gray accepted it with a whispered thank you, and an expression of relief as he immediately started to gulp it down. The Dragon-slayer smiled, briefly amused by the sight of his mate drinking how he normally scolded Natsu for doing, before he stepped back, retreating a short distance before his own natural heat could reach the Ice Mage. Gray had adapted well to spending so much time around his warmth, but right now it was too much for him, and he couldn’t bear to be too close to Natsu, and although it hurt to have to keep his distance from his mate, Natsu didn’t want to make the situation any worse for him.

“Natsu…” Gray paused, noticing the retreat. “I’m sorry about this,” he added, looking down for a moment and frowning. He hated that he couldn’t be close, and he knew that it had to be worse for Natsu as the Dragon-slayer was a naturally tactile person at the best of times and loved being close to him. “I…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Natsu interrupted him with a shake of his head, meeting his gaze. Letting Gray see that while he might not like it, he wasn’t angry or disappointed or any of the emotions that Gray would have expected and accepted seeing in his eyes. Still, as Gray sipped the rest of his drink, he promised that he was going to make this whole mess up to Natsu as soon as the blasted heat had disappeared. His frown deepening into a scowl as he felt the sweat running down his back, the ice melting beneath him, and he closed his eyes and let his magic flare, this time forming a thin layer of ice across his body. Nearly weeping as the ice vanished almost before it had formed, the heat too much for it, and he didn’t really want to pour magic into it and grumbled and cursed under his breath.

_Stupid weather…_

****

It was late afternoon when they emerged from the house, and only because Happy who had been hanging out with Carla and Wendy to avoid Gray’s grumbling, and realise this situation was straining things between them, had come to inform them that the pool was up and running. The entire guild had been dismayed to find that someone – and given the amount of brawling that went on the guild no one knew who. Had managed to damage part of the pool wall and it had needed to be repaired before they could descend on it for relief from the heat. Gray had come to life at that news, and it had stopped Natsu from saying anything, even when the Exceed had told them that Juvia was in charge of keeping the water flowing and cool enough for everyone. Biting back a growl and the urge to refuse to go, and instead focusing on his mate’s expression at the prospect of getting away from the heat.

Gray failed to notice the Dragon-slayer’s uncharacteristic quiet as they headed into town, and towards the guild. Chatting with Happy, and practically bouncing at the prospect of getting away from the warmth if only for a while. As soon as they reached the guild, he practically bolted through the main hall and outside to the pool area. To where Juvia was surrounded by the few guildmates who weren’t already in the pool, spraying them with a fountain of cool water, eyes bright and wearing a broad smile as everyone cheered and relaxed around her. Natsu had chased after Gray, trying not to feel as though his mate was escaping from him and his warmth, and he halted in the doorway, watching as Juvia blushed and smiled wider when Gray joined the others

_Gray needs this,_ he reminded himself even as Gray all but shed his clothes, a blissful expression on his face as the water ran over him, and Natsu wanted to lose himself in the sight, but he couldn’t. He knew that it was ridiculous, that he was being silly and jealous, but he couldn’t forget how Juvia was, and he gritted his teeth as Gray thanked her profusely before launching himself into the pool. He ducked under for a moment, before coming back up, lingering in the area where the fountain Juvia was maintaining entered the pool, tilting his face into the flow. It was the happiest he had seen Gray look in days, and Natsu wanted nothing more than to join his mate, and possibly join in with the water fight that seemed to be developing at the other end of the pool, but he couldn’t get himself to move any closer. Not quite sure that he could trust himself around Juvia at the moment. As while his human self might understand nothing was going on, his draconic side was stirring, possessive and protective after the last few days of not being able to help their mate.

**

For a little while, there was peace. Gray relaxing in the cool water under Natsu’s watchful gaze, although the Dragon-slayer was pulled into conversations as people came and went, shaking his head when more than one person asked if he was joining them in the pool. _I want to, but…_ he thought after Lucy wandered away to rejoin Erza and Mirajane who were sprawled on towels at the edge of the pool taking a breather before going back in before his attention swung back to Juvia.

They had managed to avoid meeting gazes up until then, and Natsu had wondered if she’d even been aware that he was watching her. The look she gave him then told him that she was fully aware of his burning gaze, and she held his gaze for a moment before glancing towards the Ice Mage as Gray laughed and shouted something at Elfman who had just crashed into the pool, sending a wave over everyone nearby. He was smiling and relaxed, a far cry from the sweaty, grumpy mage, Natsu had spent the morning with. Natsu had followed her gaze, unable to help himself, and his shoulders sank as he realised that she was helping his mate in a way that he would never be able to. That was a bitter pill to swallow at the best of times, even without his draconic side already riled up, and the soft smile on Juvia’s face as she realised that she was helping was too much for him.

_I should be the one taking care of him…_

Unable to stay and watch Gray being taken care of by someone else, especially someone who had made it evident that they had feelings for his mate, Natsu turned and stormed away. He didn’t hear the curious questions, and calls that followed in his wake, the other guildmates realising that there was something wrong. He didn’t want to be around anyone right then, and when he left the guild, he faltered, realising that as much as he didn’t want to stay here, he also didn’t want to go home because Gray wasn’t there. Growling to himself, he hesitated, before turning heading for their old spot by the river, hoping that it wouldn’t be too busy with the warm weather.

**

Gray felt better than he had for days when he finally pulled himself up out of the pool, sitting on the edge for a few minutes, letting the water continue to cascade over him, before lifting his head to smile up at Juvia. “Thank you for this, you’re a lifesaver.” She blushed and smiled at his words, and he bit back a sigh when he realised that there was a lingering spark of hope in her eyes as she watched him. He wasn’t blind to her affections, although he had done his best not to encourage them, hoping that the more and more time he spent with Natsu, she would realise that they were in it for the long haul – admittedly he wasn’t sure that there was another option with Dragon-slayers – and find a way to move on.

However, that wasn’t a conversation he was willing to have right now, especially when he hadn’t been lying when he’d said she was a lifesaver as it had felt as though he was dying in the heat. Ignoring the small voice that sounded suspiciously like Natsu’s that was calling him a drama queen. Speaking of… he blinked realising that he hadn’t seen or heard Natsu since arriving, which wasn’t like his mate, especially at this time of year. As the heat seemed to make him more hyperactive than usually, and that was before the days of forced inactivity because of Gray, and he looked around, expecting to find Natsu causing havoc somewhere. Surprise turned to a frown, and then concern, when he realised he could see any trace of the Dragon-slayer in or out of the pool. Unable to imagine that he would have gone inside in this weather, trying to remember if Natsu had said anything about errands. Blanching a little as he realised that he couldn’t remember anything they’d talked about on the way into town and worrying at his bottom lip he turned back to Juvia. “Have you seen Natsu?”

Juvia frowned at the question, her smile dimming a little before she shook her head. “Not since you arrived, but I was focused on the water.” Gray studied her for a moment, sensing that it wasn’t quite the whole truth, and for a moment he could’ve sworn that there was a hint of satisfaction in her expression as she glanced around too, as though looking for Natsu.

“I better go and find him,” he said after a moment, deciding now wasn’t the time to push it. Keen to avoid another scene like the one where they’d announced their relationship to their guild, and he got to his feet and searched for his trousers, not bothering with his shirt as it would probably be off before he’d left the guild. Ignoring her sight, and the imploring hand that rose and fell as he turned away, he moved around the pool, asking the others if they’d seen his wayward mate.

Unfortunately, between the heat, the pool and the general cheery mood of the guild, everyone was distracted or snoozing in the heat and hadn’t been paying attention to what was going on around them. “Have you seen Natsu?” He asked as he reached Macao who seemed a little more awake than most people, keeping half an eye on Romeo who was in the pool and making the most of the warm weather.

“Natsu?” Macao echoed, yawning widely as he lifted his head which had been pillowed on his forearms, clearly near sleep and Gray sighed, about to turn away when Macao continued. “Yes, actually, I saw him slip away about fifteen to twenty minutes ago. Why?” He asked, becoming more alert as he saw Gray’s frown deepen.

“Did you see which way he went?”

“No, I saw him going out the front door as I was coming back from the bathroom,” Macao replied. “Did something happen?” Gray hesitated for a moment, even as he contemplated how he was going to track down Natsu, hoping that he wasn’t going to have to search the entire town as he reached for the bond and found it closed off. He could tell that the Dragon-slayer wasn’t too far, and he wasn’t hurt, but that was all the Dragon-slayer was allowing him and he sighed.

“I’m not sure, but I think Juvia being able to help me with the heat wound him up,” Gray replied at last, glancing towards Juvia who was still watching him. _Hopefully, that was all that it was,_ he thought, not realising that his thoughts were there for the world to see as Macao studied him for a moment.

“Go and find him. I’ll stop Juvia from following you,” he said, tilting his head towards the Water Mage who had apparently gathered her courage and was starting to move in their direction. Gray muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before heading inside, glancing back just in time to see the older man getting up and moving to intercept Juvia, and he promised to by a Macao a drink later.

A quick check of the mostly empty guildhall confirmed that Natsu hadn’t come back inside to wait for him, and sighing he nudged at the bond as he stepped outside the guild. _Where are you, Flamebrain?_ He asked, glaring up at the sky as the heat began to press on him again, waiting for a reply, as he tried to work out where Natsu would have gone. Probably not too far, as it would have been hard enough for Natsu to leave, especially with Juvia around. There was no reply in the bond, not even a flicker to show that Natsu had heard him, although the Ice Mage knew that he must’ve.

_Damn it, Natsu…_

Still, knowing that he wouldn’t have gone too far helped a little, as he knew Natsu had a few places that he preferred to go when he was upset. _Like the river._ It had always been their spot to go to when one or the other was upset, the other always arriving a short while later to try and cheer them up. Although in the past, their methods had primarily involved distraction in the form of punching one another and trading insults. That part had changed a lot, but he hoped that the rest hadn’t and that Natsu would have chosen somewhere that Gray could find easily. _Please,_ he thought as he headed in that direction, breaking into a run despite the heat.

_I’m coming, Natsu._

****

Gray was breathing heavily, and feeling as though he was being boiled alive by the time, he crested the riverbank overlooking their spot, coming to a halt as he spied the familiar figure sat on the edge of the bed. _Thank Mavis,_ he thought, taking a moment to catch his breath as he studied the Dragon-slayer. Natsu was perched on the very edge, legs dangling into the water and sandals abandoned on the grass beside him, a pensive expression on his face as he stared at the river flowing past. He seemed lost in his own world, oblivious to Gray’s arrival, but the Ice Mage knew better than anyone how hard it was to sneak up on the Dragon-slayer, beside the bond between them, as muffled as it was at the moment would have told him that Gray was close. So, he was choosing to ignore Gray, which combined with his expression, worried the Ice Mage who took a deep breath before sliding down the bank towards Natsu, hoping that they could fix whatever this was.

“Natsu?” He called softly as he approached. “Natsu, what’s going on?” He tried again when the Dragon-slayer didn’t so much as flinch at his voice. Sighing when Natsu refused to look at him before closing the distance between them and settling on the grass next to Natsu. Carefully shuffling across until their knees were touching, knowing that Natsu needed the contact, especially after the last few days, and he knew that he had been spot on when he felt the shudder that wracked the Dragon-slayer, relief trickling through the bond.

“Nothing…”

Gray didn’t need the grumpy tone to know that was a lie, but he waited patiently, drawing comfort from the fact that Natsu wasn’t trying to move away from the offered touch. The bond was opening up again, a little bit at a time, as though now that Gray was right next to him, Natsu couldn’t keep his tight control over it. Gray’s eyes widened as he felt the irritation and frustration coming from Natsu, realising immediately that it wasn’t aimed at him, but… at Natsu himself, and Juvia, he realised as the Dragon-slayer couldn’t stop the image of Juvia’s smile as she realised she was helping Gray flashing through his mind. He could feel Natsu trying to block it, and feel the embarrassment, the knowledge that Natsu had nothing to worry about, and sighed.

“Idiot,” he murmured, before reaching out and wrapping an arm around the Dragon-slayer, forcing himself not to recoil from the heat that Natsu couldn’t help but let off. Natsu leant into the embrace, unable to help himself after having to maintain a careful distance the last few days, humming under his breath as he all but melted into the Ice Mage’s side. Gray smiled at the sound, feeling the tension beginning to melt out of Natsu’s body.

He let them remain like that for a few minutes. Natsu basking in the contact and having Gray there with him, and Gray savouring the contentment flooding the bond now. However, while he was glad that he had been able to soothe Natsu so easily, he knew that they couldn’t just ignore whatever had driven Natsu out here in the first place. He hesitated for a moment, reluctant to break the peace no matter how necessary it was. “So, are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked eventually, sighing when Natsu immediately tensed, not making any effort to escape although he didn’t seem inclined to answer if the mulish expression was anything to go by. “Was it Juvia?” Gray asked after a moment, and Natsu stared at him wide eyes, as a rush of emotions flooded the bond. Anger. Jealousy. Guilt. It all surged through the bond, and Gray tightened his hold on Natsu as he rode it out. “What happened? What did she do?” He demanded, worried that he had missed something in his rush to cool down.

“It’s nothing,” Natsu muttered, but there was a heaviness in his voice, and the bond that belied the easy dismissal, and Gray was torn between groaning and punching the idiot. Clearly, Natsu wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Instead, he reached out with the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the Dragon-slayer, and grabbed the stubborn chin, turning Natsu to face him.

“It’s not nothing,” he denied, not accusing or angry, but unyielding as Natsu tried his best to avoid his gaze. “Tell me,” he continued, voice softening a little as he felt the wavering in the bond. “Please.” That did it, as Natsu’s eyes finally rose to meet his gaze.

“I couldn’t help you,” Natsu whispered finally, clearly reluctant to answer, but unable to deny that softly spoken plea. Something that Gray filed away for future use, as he waited, sensing that Natsu wasn’t finished even as he tried to make sense of the quiet, guilty words. “You were suffering, and I knew that you were, but I couldn’t do anything to help. Which is what I am supposed to do…what I have to do as your mate. But Juvia could help you so easily, and in a way that I never could, and she knew it…and…” Natsu trailed off, unable to find the words to explain what he was feeling, the strength of the thoughts and feelings that he knew to some extent were irrational although it didn’t stop him from feeling them so strongly. His hands balling into fists against his legs, as he looked away, unable to hold Gray’s gaze any longer.

_Oh, Natsu…_

Gray sighed, not for the first time cursing the burden that Natsu’s draconic nature placed on the Dragon-slayer. It wasn’t fair the lengths that a Dragon or a Dragon-slayer felt compelled to go to in order to please their mate or the fact that they would face repercussions whether physical or emotional if they had failed, or even felt that they had failed such as now. Natsu might be a flame-brained idiot at times and had driven Gray up the wall more times than he could count, but he was the best mate that Gray could and would have ever hoped for, and that wasn’t about to change. Now all he had to do was find a way to convince Natsu, and more importantly, Natsu’s draconic side see that, and he gathered himself.

“But you did help me,” he said, soft but firm, smiling when Natsu’s eyes immediately darted back to meet his gaze, hope and doubt warring for dominance. “You stayed by my side even though I know much you love this kind of weather, and that normally you would be outside as much as possible. And even when you couldn’t get close to me, even though you love being able to touch and cuddle.” He released Natsu’s chin, in favour of resting a finger against the Dragon-slayer’s lips as Natsu opened his mouth to protest. “You let me go and get help from someone else even though you want to do it all yourself, even though that isn’t something I would ever put on you. And even though that person was someone, I know that you still consider a rival. So, tell me Natsu, how is any of that a failure?”

“But…”

“But nothing,” Gray interrupted. “We can’t always do everything ourselves, not even for each other as much as we might want to. You did everything you could and more than you needed to. That is what I believe, and are you going to doubt me?” It was an unfair move perhaps, playing on Natsu’s need to support him and he didn’t particularly like doing, but he hoped that it would at least start the process of Natsu learning that he didn’t need to do everything for his mate, no matter what his draconic side thought.

*

Natsu wanted to believe Gray, he really did, staring searchingly at his mate. Looking for any hint of doubt or irritation, and finding nothing but love and affection, and a burning need for him to believe what was being said that he could feel filling the bond too. _I want to believe you,_ he thought, but his inner dragon was still growling unhappily deep in his chest, although now it was also conflicted by the need to reassure Gray that they didn’t doubt their mate. _Gray._ He was unaware of how the conflict was playing out across his face, twisting his expression as his vision began to blur. Frustration and hurt and confusion, bringing tears to his eyes, until gentle fingers brushed against his cheeks, chasing the few tears that had managed to fall. Blinking, he couldn’t move as Gray then drew him into a tight hug and kissing him as he pulled Natsu closer.

Natsu froze for a minute, not sure what to do, but feeling the dragon quieting at Gray’s actions. Settling a little at the clear sign of their mate’s affection and approval, and he was starting to feel as though he was coming back to himself, his own arms creeping around Gray’s as the Ice Mage deepened the kiss. He still couldn’t bring himself to respond properly to the kiss, unsure of if he had the right, and after a moment Gray pulled back with a pout and narrowed his eyes, and he could sense his determination through the bond. The desire and demand for a proper response to what he was trying to tell him.

*

“You are my mate Natsu,” Gray stated firmly, holding Natsu’s gaze and staring deeply into the olive eyes, almost imagining that he could see the dragon lying deep inside. “I would never and could never choose anyone else, even if you can’t always be the one to help me. Because you are mine, and I am yours,” he was whispering by the end, not holding anything back, as he let his feelings flood the bond, waiting and hoping. There was a pause, and then something shifted in the bond, warmth flooding him as Natsu finally moved, leaning in to press his own lips fiercely against Gray’s.

He could feel the doubt washing away, the bond becoming unclouded, as everything they were both feeling flooded through the link, merging and becoming stronger. It was overwhelming and soothing, and Gray could have lost himself in the sensation of that, and Natsu’s warm lips forever, but eventually they had to part to breath, clinging to one another, flustered and panting. “Do you believe me now?” He couldn’t resist answering, laughing as Natsu groaned and grumbled at him, kissing him again, feeling the awe and wonder in the bond, as though Natsu was marvelling at his response.

Caught in the moment, they had missed the sky growing dark overhead, and the only warning they got was a loud crack of thunder directly above them a split second before the sky opened up. Torrential rain bearing down on them, soaking them through in seconds, leaving them staring at one another wide-eyed and spluttering before Gray laughed as he climbed to his feet and offered his hand to his mate, Natsu accepting it without hesitation. “Now this is much better,” Gray said, releasing Natsu’s hand for a moment as he spun around, enjoying the feel of the rain on his skin, chasing away the unwelcome heat although he knew that it would return, before turning towards Natsu with a teasing expression. “Now you get to dry me off when we get home, and maybe even warm me up,” he added with a wink.

Natsu stared at him for a long moment, before a wide grin spread across his face and he darted forward intent on catching his cheeky mate. Gray ducked just out of reach, snatching up Natsu’s sandals before brushing his fingers on the grass, letting ice spread out towards Natsu and leaving the Dragon-slayer having to steady himself, while Gray bolted up the bank with a triumphant laugh. A burst of heat, told him that the ice and probably the grass too was done for, and then he could hear Natsu’s laughing protest, warmth flooding the bond as the Dragon-slayer gave chase.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot included within the main Dragon Season story. However, as I am reworking Dragon Season and to maintain a more consistent story-line I have taken this and a couple of others out, rewriting them, and I will include them here as separate stories in the same AU.


	3. Rockslides and Promises

Gray had always enjoyed fighting with Natsu, whether against him in their brawls and attempts to one-up the other, or alongside him on jobs. That feeling had only heightened since they’d become mates because Natsu was always there, a physical presence at his side and a warmth in the back of his mind, the bond humming with a warning, telling him to duck just as flames flickered out and took down the mage who had been trying to get the drop on him. Gray kept moving, not needing to look to know where the Dragon-slayer would be ice spreading across the ground and attaching half a dozen feet to the ground before an ice hammer dropped from the sky and took two of them out at once, as fire erupted behind him. There was a rush from fighting like this, and he wasn’t sure if it was his or Natsu’s or both, sizzling energy that danced across his skin as he rolled back to his feet, ice forming to shield him from a crackling burst of dark energy.

They moved apart, no longer back to back, ice and fire flaring, the air wintry and summery at their backs, and Gray was lost in the fight. There were more mages than they’d expected, and all their plans at catching them off guard had been thrown into chaos. Not that he was worried as he heard Natsu laugh somewhere behind him, an answering grin spreading across his lips, just before he became aware of another sound.

It started as a shifting, like pebbles being disturbed, but even as he became aware of it, it grew to a rumble and then a roar. Jerking his fist into the face of one attacker, he spun, seeking out the source of the sound, eyes widening in alarm as he realised that the rocky flank of the mountain that made up the left side of the path they had been following was collapsing in on itself. Pebbles, rocks…huge chunks of the ground itself beginning to move, tumbling towards him in a potentially deadly river. Terror – his and Natsu’s – flooded him, and he flung his hands together, magic surging, a shield beginning to form in front of him. _To slow, too weak…it’s not going to be enough,_ he realised in a rush, stomach twisting violently.

“GRAY! Move!” The panicked shout, echoed by a roar in the bond distracted him, a crack running through the shield before the rocks had even reached it, and the next thing he knew something slammed into him, and he was flung backwards.

It took a second for his frantic mind to realise that it hadn’t been rock that had hit him, but something softer, something warm. _Natsu…_ He hit the ground hard just as that thought registered, and kept moving, rolling across the path, and into the tangled trees and bushes that lined it, yelping and cursing, feeling something give in his side and tasting blood. The pain was instantly forgotten as he heard more cries of alarm and pain and amongst them a voice better than he knew his own raised in a twisted scream of pain, just as agony, sharp and jagged flooded the bond. For a moment, his vision went completely white, and he couldn’t tell what was his pain and what belonged to the Dragon-slayer, and he was staggering and gasping, clumsily making it back to his feet just as the bond slammed shut as Natsu tried to hold back his own pain.

He wasn’t entirely successful, and Gray could feel it pressing close, a pinpoint of pressure behind his right eye like a half-formed migraine. He ignored it, shoving through broken foliage and breaking back onto the path, his own ragged breathing deafening even as he heard rock settling into place, and more continuing on its path through the same trees and bushes that had broken his fall. The path itself was a mess of rubble, rocks and dust settling into place around bodies, and Gray’s heart was in his mouth. _Natsu!_ The first body he reached was one of the mages he had put down, and his heart and stomach lurched in unison when he saw the damage the rocks had done in passing, the man’s face almost unrecognisable.

“Natsu!” He called coughing on the dust and feeling pain flare in his side. “Natsu!” He ignored the pain and stretched through the bond as best he could, chasing the pain that wasn’t his own, breath catching as Natsu’s attempt to hold it back slipped and it slammed into him all over again. Gritting his teeth, and tasting blood Gray pushed through it, tracing the source a split second before the Dragon-slayer was able to reign it in again. Following it along the path, stumbling over rock, piles of it shifting underneath his feet until he was finally rewarded by a flash of pink – dulled by dust. “Natsu!” Relief at finding him was short-lived, as pain flickered through the bond again and his eyes landed on the Dragon-slayer.

Natsu was trapped.

Gray reached him in a dozen hasty steps, although he slowed as he reached him, not wanting to disturb the rocks and bring the rest crashing down on Natsu. Curses and fear flooded his mind in equal measure as his eyes darted between Natsu’s pale, bloodied face and the - mercifully open – but pained eyes. The down the bloodied and battered body, to where rocks had settled, leaving the Dragon-slayer partially trapped beneath their weight. How much damage was hidden out of sight? He didn’t want to think about how bad it could be, but the fact that Natsu wasn’t even trying to pull himself free told him that it wasn’t good, and his throat was thick, as he tried to take in what he was seeing and how the hell he was going to get Natsu out of this. Half the rocks around them bore scorch marks, as though Natsu had blasted them away and Gray was struck by the realisation that this could have been a thousand times worse, ice settling into the pit of his stomach, broken only by the pain he could feel beginning to break through the bond again. “It’s okay, I’m going to get you out…”

“Gray…” Natsu croaked, but his eyes weren’t on Gray but something behind the Ice Mage, just as Gray heard movement amongst the rocks.

With a snarl that he knew was part-Natsu, he turned as he registered movement out of the corner of his eyes, ice forming even as he swivelled to face the threat. Three of the mages had managed to escape the worst of the rockslide. However, they all bore the marks of it, and his lip curled further as he realised that rather than checking their own teammates they were focused on him and the trapped Dragon-slayer, their expressions telling him everything he needed to know about their intentions. “Ice-Make: Lance,” he roared, bringing his hands together with an audible smack as he poured everything he had into that attack, magic surging higher as Natsu’s breath hitched behind him, a low moan of pain flipping out, and his ice responded. Arching out and slamming into the mages without mercy, the air turning bitterly cold as they cried out and fell before his fury.

More and more pain was slipping through the bond, Natsu’s control slipping and Gray waited just long enough to make sure that they wouldn’t be getting up again, before spinning and dropping to his knees beside Natsu. It jolted him, his side roaring in protest and Natsu’s eyes flickered towards him, concern driving him to focus and Gray scowled, holding up a hand to stop the question that he could see forming. “I’m fine, just a bruised rib,” he muttered, lying through his teeth as he was reasonably sure something was cracked if not broken. “I’m more worried about you.”

“I’m all right,” Natsu replied after a long moment, and Gray wasn’t sure whether he was trying to see through his lie or formulate his own. Not that it mattered, because even if the Ice Mage couldn’t see the damage for himself or feel the shards of agony lancing through the bond, he would have heard the breathy pain in the Dragon-slayer’s voice. The lie was so apparent that he wanted to snarl at him.

“Sure, you are,” he said instead, not hiding his irritation, although his expression softened as pain rippled across Natsu’s face. _What the hell were you thinking?_ He wanted to ask but didn’t, not because he already knew the answer, but because that was a discussion to have later when Natsu was safe, and instead he shuffled to where the Dragon-slayer’s body disappeared beneath the rock. “I’m just looking for the moment,” he explained when Natsu instinctively protested. “Can you feel your legs?” He demanded with a sudden surge of panic, looking towards Natsu, pleading with him for the truth this time. The Dragon-slayer grimaced and shifted, a broken noise bubbling in the back of his throat before he nodded and gasped.

“Y-Yes…”

It wasn’t as reassuring as Gray had hoped, but it was something, and he clung to it, a shield against the panic and the pain pushing through the bond. “Good,” he tried to give Natsu a reassuring smile, having a feeling it was more of a grimace than anything, although Natsu’s attention was wavering, focus broken by the pain his movement had caused. “I need you to stay still for me, okay? I’m going to see if I can move these rocks off you.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he couldn’t, because they were too far out for help to just stumble over them and there was no way he was leaving Natsu alone out here. Pressing a hand to his side, he let ice flow over his skin, supporting and protecting his ribs as best he could, before pushing himself up onto unsteady feet and moving towards the rocks. Mind racing as he tried to work out the best way to shift them away from Natsu without bringing it all down on them.

“Be careful,” Natsu said, shifting to try and watch him better, unable to stop himself from crying out as something out of sight grated painfully inside his body.

“Idiot, I told you to stay still,” Gray growled at him, turning to glare at him. Knowing that the warning hadn’t come because of Natsu being worried about what might happen to himself, but through concern for the Ice Mage, and he wanted to shake the Flamebrain for worrying about him right then. _Or shake his draconic side,_ he amended, knowing where that worry came from, before sighing, knowing that wasn’t fair, that it wasn’t all the dragon.

He waited for Natsu to subside, before cautiously reaching out for the rocks on the top, holding his breath as he moved the first one and rolled it off to the side, waiting to see if anything else shifted or threatened to fall. When nothing did, he reached for the next and the next, moving with agonising slowness, fear accompanying each ragged breath, guilt churning as Natsu’s pain spiked through the bond as something shifted, pressing on him. Unavoidable pain that Gray not only couldn’t protect him from but was causing. _You’re going to be okay,_ he thought through the bond as strongly as he could, pressing against the barricade barely holding Natsu’s agony at bay from flooding his mind, supporting, ready to take the pain if it came, fingers aching as he reached for the next rock. _I’m going to get you out of this._

_I know…_

****

It was barely mid-morning a week later when the peace that only ever reigned at that time of day in the guild was shattered by the front doors crashing open, followed by the sound of raised voices. The former had been enough to startle everyone in the guild, drawing more than a few groans from those nursing hangovers, but it was the latter that had them turning around to watch as Natsu and Gray entered.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Gray was demanded as he helped a limping Dragon-slayer inside, and there was something about how he asked it that told the onlookers that this wasn’t the first time that he’d asked that question. It was the anger behind the words that drew more attention though, because even at the height of the pair's rivalry no one had heard him sound quite like that when talking to Natsu, and it was even more shocking after the weeks and months of relative quiet since they had become friends and more. However, a quick look at Natsu was enough to give them some inkling of why the Ice Mage was upset because although Natsu was upright and moving more or less under his own steam. It was clear that he was hurt, bruises and cuts standing out vividly against unusually pale skin, a wince accompanying each step, with most of his weight resting on the raging Ice Mage.

“I was thinking that I shouldn’t let you get caught up in it and end up crushed,” Natsu retorted half-heartedly as he leant into Gray, sounding more defeated than anything, as though he had given that answer a hundred times before. He was watching Gray with a mixture of exasperation, fondness and resignation as Gray grunted and muttered something that no one else could catch under his breath. The Dragon-slayer didn’t have that problem, and he rolled his eyes before adding quietly. “I’ll be healed up in no time.” It was clearly meant to soothe the Ice Mage, but it seemed to have the opposite effect as he was shoved onto an empty bench, although Gray did reach out to steady him, before towering over him, glaring at Natsu. The guild members closest to them began to inch away, not trusting them not to start brawling even with Natsu’s apparent injuries, especially as they had all learned the hard way that ‘real’ fights between the two could be brutal.

“If you had been more careful, you wouldn’t need to heal at all!” Gray snapped at him, looking more like Erza than any of them had seen him before, and Natsu gulped, paling as though he was facing the red-head herself before he rallied.

“So what? I should just have let you get caught in it?” He demanded, his voice rising now too, the air around him beginning to warm as he glowered at Gray and the entire guild held its breath, sure that an explosion was unavoidable at this moment, especially as Gray had gone completely still.

“Yes!” Gray hissed finally, furious and cold before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the guild without another word, leaving the gathered mages gaping after him before their attention turned to Natsu. The Dragon-slayer looked as though someone had just sucker-punched him and then torn his heart of his chest, what little colour he’d had draining away as he stared after his mate. For a moment he seemed blind to the eyes on him, looking as though he was about to launch himself after Gray, but then he blinked, seeming to come back to himself, recoiling as he realised they were looking to him for answers and bowing his head as his shoulders began to shake.

**  
Mira had been one of the ones watching the argument, releasing a breath as she set down the glass she had been cleaning and emerged from behind the bar. She cursed the fact that Gajeel and Levy weren’t here yet, and that Wendy had gone off on a job with Erza and Lucy, knowing that the Dragon-slayers would have a better grasp on what had happened, and the latter would be able to heal Natsu. However, they weren’t here, and she wasn’t going to send for Porlyusica until she had a better idea about what was happening with the Natsu. So she made a beeline for Natsu, shooing curious guild members out of her way.

“Natsu?” She called as she approached, not wanting to startle him. Her frown deepening, as she got a closer look at the cuts and bruises, before noticing the bandages that covered his legs and peeked out from under his clothes. _Maybe Gray had more reason to be angry than I thought,_ she mused but didn’t say aloud as she reached Natsu who barely stirred at her approach.

“I made him mad…” Natsu whispered still not looking at her, and she had to lean in to catch the words, wincing at the hurt in his voice. The confusion. Straightening she shot a glare at the rest of the guild, silently prompting… demanding that they go back to what they had been doing, relieved when they quickly got the message, chatter building up around them, as she shifted so that she could sit next to Natsu on the bench.

“What happened?” She asked, and Natsu shook his head mutely. Not sure if he wouldn’t or couldn’t answer her yet, Mira studied him for a moment, eyes trailing over the cuts and bruises. They were healing, so this had clearly happened at least a few days ago, but there was a lot of damage. And Gray hadn’t seemed to be injured, or at least not too badly, and Mira sighed, having a good idea of what had happened. Seeing that Natsu hadn’t reacted to the sigh, she moved again, shifting to crouch in front of him, looking up into his shadowed face, before reaching for the bandages on his left leg, concerned when he made no effort to stop her. Usually, he would at least put up a token protest in the face of her mothering, although it never lasted long. This time he was unmoving, although another glance told her that his thoughts were probably miles away from what she was doing.

Whoever had bandaged his injuries had done an excellent job she noted, Gray’s worry and tenderness written into the care that had been taken. _So, what happened between then and now?_ She wondered, trying to reconcile what she had seen with what she knew of their relationship, even as she carefully, patiently began to unwind the bandage.

“We walked into an ambush,” Natsu’s voice startled her, and she glanced up at him, to see that he was carefully not looking at her or what she was doing. “We were fighting, and then a stray blast hit the rockface above where we were, and it gave way,” he faltered again, biting his lip as he shook his head as though trying to clear away an image that he didn’t want to relieve. “Gray was directly in the path of the worst of it.” _And that was probably it,_ Mira thought with a wince, knowing that Natsu would have reacted to that even before they’d become mates, but as Gray’s mate… she patted his knee, a belated and useless comfort against the fear he must’ve felt in that moment. “He was trying put a shield, but it was too late, and he couldn’t dodge in time, so I knocked him out of the way,” Natsu finished, confusion twisting his words and even Mira found herself blinking. She knew that Gray wouldn’t have been happy at Natsu risking himself to protect him, but it felt as though there should have been something more for the argument they had just witnessed. She’d been expecting it to be something more like Natsu being overly destructive in response to Gray being threatened, and being injured as a result of that, not Natsu doing something that anyone in the guild would have expected.

Still musing over his words, and trying to make sense of what could’ve happened, she removed the last of the bandages and found herself unable to stop the gasp that slipped free as the damage was revealed. The entire lower limb was a mass of dark bruises, some still black, with deep lacerations and myriad smaller cuts scattered across the skin in a painful pattern. There had clearly been some attempt at magical healing – nothing like what Wendy was capable of, and his own healing ability, telling her that the original injury had been worse to the point where she couldn’t rule out that the bone had been damaged too. She winced in sympathy, although the damage did give her some insight into what had upset Gray.

“You didn’t get out of the way in time, did you?” She asked, gently examining his leg, having a feeling that the other won was probably in similar condition, Natsu hissing as she caught a particularly nasty spot before shaking his head in response to her question, and Mira sighed. “All right, let’s get you upstairs so I can check the rest of your injuries and see if we need Porlyusica.” She hoped they wouldn’t, knowing that would only fan Gray’s frustration, but she wasn’t going to take any chances.

“But, Gray…” Natsu protested.

“I will go and talk to him once you’re settled,” Mira promised, but there was a hint of steel beneath the words, telling him she wasn’t going to accept any argument on this matter. Still, Natsu hesitated for a moment, eyes darting to the door behind her, as though trying to work out if he could make it in time before he subsided.

“Okay.”

**

It took both her and Elfman to get him upstairs, and she had to admit that she was impressed that Gray had hauled him home, although considering how the pair were about one another, she knew that he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Sending her brother off to watch the bar, she settled Natsu into one of the beds and got to work, cleaning the cuts and searching for any sign of dirt or infection, wishing yet again that Wendy was there.

“I don’t understand why he’s so angry about it,” Natsu finally broke the silence that had settled over them, and Mira glanced up at him, seeing the honest confusion in his expression. “It would have been a lot worse if they’d landed on him, especially with his position…” A shiver wracked him, remembered fear bubbling up, and Mira saw that he was gripping the blankets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Gray is safe,” she reminded him, waiting for him to relax a little before continuing. “As for why he’s so angry, I think he’s probably blaming himself for you getting hurt.” Natsu stiffened, eyes wide and then he scowled, opening his mouth to protest and she paused in her ministrations, holding up a hand to stop him. “From his point of view, you got hurt because of him, and unfortunately, he’s taking it out on you because he’s hurting,” she explained, and as Natsu’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly a couple of times, she got back to work.

“But it wasn’t his fault,” Natsu protested when he finally got his words out. “I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to get completely out of the way in time, but I knew that and still chose to do what I did. So, if it’s anyone’s fault, then it’s mine!” Mira smiled at the fierce protectiveness in his voice and words, gentle as she finished cleaning the worst of the cuts. Checking the stitches that had been put in, impressed with the neatness, before starting to rebandage his leg as she continued how to help him understand what Gray was feeling at that moment.

“I know that it wasn’t his fault,” she reassured him. “But it’s hard for him to see it that way.” She finished wrapping his leg, tying off the bandage neatly, before moving on to the other leg, unsurprised but wincing to find it in a similar condition, before she looked up at Natsu again. “How would you feel if he had been hurt like this,” she tapped his leg gently, mindful to avoid the worst of the bruising. “Protecting you?” She smiled as Natsu froze, eyes widening as her words hit their mark before he looked down and away, and she knew that he got her point.

She let him mull over her words and their implication as she dealt with his other leg. This once was a little better off, perhaps caught under the other one when the rocks landed, and soon enough she was rebandaging it, and moving on to check the rest of him. There was no part of him that wasn’t injured, but the legs had been the worst by far much to her relief, and she was nearly done when Natsu finally stirred from his thoughts and turned to look at her with a lost expression.

“But what do I do? He’s furious with me,” Natsu whispered the last bit, lifting a trembling hand to his temple. “He’s even keeping me out right now.” She wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that, instead choosing to focus on the pain in his expression as she bit back a sudden urge to smile – who could have imagined hat Natsu and Gray would get to the point where they were this close and dependent on one another? Still, she knew that they couldn’t let this fester and that they needed to fix it as soon as possible. Makarov had interrogated the Dragon-slayers at length after the near-disaster of their ‘season’ so that the guild would be better prepared to handle any future issues that arose. And one facet that Gajeel had been careful to emphasise was the how much the Dragon-slayers needed – physically, mentally, magically – to keep their mates protected and happy, and as a result that any arguments or separations had to be resolved swiftly for the sake of their health. Any doubts she might have had about that were gone. She was already witnessing the pain and distress that even this issue was causing, and she forced a smile for the anxious Dragon-slayer.

“Now, you’re going to rest up here, as your legs don’t need you moving around at the moment,” she said, patting his knee before rising to her feet. Luckily, she didn’t think they would need Porlyusica this time, although she would point Wendy at him when she got back, but that didn’t mean he was up to galivanting around Magnolia right this moment. Natsu didn’t look like he agreed, staring at her in disbelief and opening his mouth either to protest or to demanded to know how that was going to help anything, and she cut him off. “As I promised downstairs, I’ll go and talk to Gray and then once you’ve rested, you can both talk this over. Okay?”

“But…”

“Natsu,” Mira was smiling, but there was a firmness to her voice that reminded him that under her friendly nature, she was still the same Mirajane who had terrified him when they were younger. Still, he hesitated, able to see the sense in her words even if it conflicted with his desire and need to find Gray, and deep down, he knew that right now the Ice Mage was more likely to listen to her than him. That hurt, but it cooled his protest, and he nodded and looked down, not wanting her to see the brightness of unshed tears in his eyes.

“Okay….”  
  


*

Mira had made sure that he was settled in the bed, before heading back downstairs, refusing to answer the barrage of questions that greeted her. It wasn’t her place to explain, even though she knew that they were just worried about Natsu and Gray. Instead, she looked across to where Elfman had taken over cleaning up behind the bar, getting ready for when the rest of the guild would start to pour in around lunchtime. “Are you okay to watch the bar a little longer? I need to go and find Gray,” she asked, and Elfman nodded without question, and she smiled at him, before heading out of the front door and going in search of the wayward Ice Mage, hoping that he was a little easier to convince than Natsu had been.

 _They certainly are a pair of dunderheads,_ she mused as she walked. Amused and worried in equal measure as she thought about how much time they spent worrying about the other, and how, whenever something like this happened, they exploded, unable to deal with it rationally. She was relieved that Levy and Gajeel seemed to be a lot more relaxed in their relationship, not that she doubted that either of them would tear the world apart for the other if it was called for, although part of that she knew was that they didn’t seem to walk into trouble quite as often as Gray and Natsu did

_Thank goodness; otherwise, the guild might not be able to cope with so many Dragon-slayers…_

**  
She had swung past Gray’s flat, rarely used these days, but she had been unsurprised to find it empty. Instead, as she had half-expected, she found the Ice Mage down by the river, along the bank at the spot that had always been one of Natsu’s favourite places. She knew that Lisanna had come to Natsu here more than once when they were children and that Gray and Natsu had spent a lot of time there since they’d started going out. It was a place of memories for all of them, mostly good, but not all of them, and she wasn’t surprised that Gray had sought it out right now. Pausing at the top of the bank she studied the Ice Mage, taking in the dark expression on his face as he stared at the water as though it had personally offended him, sighing under her breath.

_These idiots._

Briefly, she entertained herself with the thought of what Erza would do to the pair of them if she was here right now. Her one-time rival was not best known for her patience with their idiocy, she was more likely to slam their heads together and order them to make up. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that approach wasn’t likely to work at the moment, before gathering herself and moving down the bank.

“You really upset him, you know?” She asked when she reached him, moving to settle on the grass beside him, smothering a giggle as he jolted at the sound of her voice, apparently having been a world of his own. He met her gaze for a moment, and she could see the same pained emotions that had been in Natsu’s eyes in his before his eyes snapped back to the river in an attempt to avoid her knowing gaze. Mira stayed quiet, watching as various emotions flitted across his face, knowing that he was going to respond in his own time.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said eventually, proving her right, his gaze still not leaving the water. Turning to face him, she realised that his hands were fisted against the grass.

“I know that, and so does Natsu,” she replied after a moment. Deciding that it wasn’t worth telling him just how lost and confused Natsu had been about his reaction, as that would only add guilt to both sides, and exacerbate the conflict which was something she desperately wanted to avoid. “He’s more worried about you than he’s upset with you.”

“He shouldn’t be worrying about me!” Gray’s voice cracked and broke, rising abruptly in anger, but just as quickly he deflated and slumped, huddling on himself. “I hate it when he gets hurt at the best of times, and he knows that, and then the idiot just went and threw himself into the path of falling rocks!”

“He feels just the same, you know,” Mira said, voice even in the face of his emotion, smiling when he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. “He can’t bear it when you get hurt, especially when he knows he can prevent it. He knew what he was doing, that he was going to get hurt and he did it because he wanted to keep you safe and because he thought that he would get hurt less than you would.”

“But…” Gray started to protest but was cut off.

“Natsu is always like that when his friends are involved, you know that.” It was an admonishment, albeit a gentle one and Gray subsided, letting her continue. “Did you really expect that to change? Besides you know as well as I do, that as a Dragon-slayer with a mate, his instincts won’t let him do anything else, and you can’t expect him to ignore that part of him.”

“I know,” Gray whispered, and he did know. He knew what Natsu was like when those that he cared about were in danger, and he also knew better than anyone just how much Natsu needed to keep him safe and happy. He’d witness the panic that gripped Natsu whenever he was ill or injured, had felt it in the bond, leaving him in no doubt how deep those feelings ran. “But it goes both ways,” he continued. “I want to keep him safe too.” _I need to keep him safe,_ Gray added privately, startled by just how much he meant it and how deeply he needed the flame-brained idiot to be okay.

“I know that, and so does Natsu. He knows that next time he’s in danger that you’re just as likely to throw yourself in harm’s way to protect him, that is something you both share,” Mira pointed out. Gray nodded mutely, knowing that she was right, and wishing that he and Natsu had talked about it and at least acknowledged that part of their relationship before it had come to this. “You need to go and talk to him, and you both need to acknowledge that this is part of you and understand that,” Mira continued, echoing his thoughts, with more than a touch of steel in her voice this time.

“What if he’s too angry to listen? Or if he doesn’t want to see me?” Gray asked, a little lost now, his anger completely derailed at this point, and Mira was reminded vividly of how he had sounded the first time he had really upset Natsu as a child. She bit her lip, torn between sighing and laughing at these idiots – lovable ones – but idiots none the less.

“This is Natsu we’re talking about, he will want to see you,” she informed him, mildly exasperated. Gray blinked at her, absorbing her words and tone, colour seeping into his cheeks as he finally nodded and clambered to his feet, hesitating for a moment until she pointed towards the guild. “I told him to stay in the infirmary and rest while I spoke to you, so go and see him.” Gray flushed brighter and turned to leave before looking back at her.

“Thanks, Mira,” he said, before heading up the bank, leaving Mira to shake her head and smile as she turned back to the river. Deciding to stay and enjoy the view and sun for a few minutes, hoping that the pair would finally be able to sort this out.

****

Gray was out of breath and here was a stitch forming in his side as he reached the guild, having broken into a run as soon as he reached the top of the bank. Mira’s words, and the echoing pain he could feel through the bond driving him forward, although when had tentatively reached out to Natsu through the bond he hadn’t got a reply, which dimmed the hope that Mira’s words had given him. Slipping inside, he ignored the curious eyes and questions, and instead, he headed for the stairs, trying to ignore the doubt that was starting to gnaw at him now that he was here. Despite Mira’s certainty that Natsu wouldn’t turn him away, Gray wasn’t so sure, feeling as though Natsu had more than enough reason to do so after his earlier behaviour.

“Natsu?” He called quietly as he stepped into the infirmary a few minutes later, half expecting a fireball to come rocketing in his direction, hands clenched defensively in front of him just in case. However, the only response to his query was a soft, rumbling snore that drew his attention to the furthest bed, his expression softening as he spotted the distinctive pink of Natsu’s hair against the white bedding. _Natsu…_ That explained the lack of response in the bond at least, although he didn’t like the fact that he could still feel the Dragon-slayer’s hurt even though he was asleep, as though it was bleeding into his dreams too.

Quiet, not wanting to disturb Natsu just yet he padded across the room until he reached the bed and came to a halt beside it, eyes on Natsu’s face. He frowned, seeing the lines of pain that not even sleep had managed to erase, and more disturbingly the redness around Natsu’s eyes, and the drawn expression, the effects of what Gray had done written across his face. _I’m sorry Natsu,_ he thought stomach churning, wanting to fix this now, but not wanting to disturb him, knowing that rest would help him heal. Biting his lip, he finally reached out and pulled disturbed covers back over his sleeping mate, before settling beside him on the edge of the bed, gaze fixated on the Dragon-slayer and taking a deep breath, letting himself think back to how they had got to this point.

*

_He was hurting Natsu._

_He knew that the Dragon-slayer was doing the best he could to stop the pained noises that were bubbling up, and Gray was being as careful as he could as he slowly eased the rocks away, but they were both failing. Each stifled gasp and whimper like a hammer blow against his heart, each shifting of the rock drawing another slightly louder sound from Natsu as he got closer and closer to the last of the stones pinning the Dragon-slayer in place. It felt like it had taken a lifetime to get to this point, each noise Natsu made written onto his heart. Now though he pushed it away as best he could, knowing that he couldn’t afford to be distracted now, the rocks more precarious than ever, reminding himself that this was better than leaving Natsu trapped or letting the rocks settle further on him._

_“Nearly there,” he said, not sure if the words were for Natsu’s benefit or his. Not sure that Natsu had even heard them, as he glanced at the Dragon-slayer and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, teeth leaving an indent in his lips as he tried not to make any sound._

_It was only minutes, but it felt like hours before he was finally scraping aside dust, and slowly, easing out the last rock. A horizontal slab trapped stubbornly between two boulders, that fought him every step of the way, and nearly slipped through bloodied fingers at one point before finally, it slipped free. Gritting his teeth, he hefted it and shifted it aside, setting it carefully on the ground even though he wanted nothing more than to launch it away from himself with a growl. Free of it he took a moment just to breathe, fingers aching and bloody from his efforts as he flexed them a few times, before leaning in close, and turning his attention to the damage that had been inflicted._

_Natsu…_

_“Damn,” he hissed, sympathy and fear and anger warring for control as he took in the mottled bruising that had already taken hold, the cuts, some of them deep enough to require attention. It could have been worse, he thought, trying not to think about how much worse, trying to feel relieved that it wasn’t. Maybe later he would, but right at that moment, he didn’t feel like being grateful for that fact, because this was bad enough, and he wasn’t sure how deep the damage ran, or what lay out of sight, or…_

_“Ow,” Natsu mumbled, distracting Gray from his spiralling thoughts, breathless and wincing as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position even as the Ice Mage snarled at him to stay still. Pain was written into each cautious movement, and he was so pale that even though his hair was dulled with dust and dirt, it seemed to bright and Gray wanted to reach out and wrap him up and hold him still. He didn’t dare though, terrified of causing him more pain, locked in place by fear and indecision as Natsu held himself up on trembling arms. “I don’t think they’re broken,” Natsu said after a moment, cautiously shifting his left leg and then his right, and although both limbs responded it was clear that it hurt. “Looks like they were caught in a gap between the rocks,” he said, peering at the space that Gray had dug out and shivering, not as unaffected as he was acting and that was what finally propelled Gray into motion._

_“Stop moving you idiot,” Gray ordered, moving to support him, feeling the tremors that were wracking the Dragon-slayer as he pressed close. How can you sound so calm? Don’t you realise how close you came to being crushed under those rocks? To being injured more severely, or worse? Gray was trembling too now, or maybe he had always been shaking, and it was only now he didn’t have to focus on the rocks that he was feeling it, his heart beating faster in his chest as it hit him just how close it had been._

_I could have lost him…_

*

Gray forced himself back into the present with a whispered curse, and a sharp pinch of his thigh, the memory too close, too strong, even though he knew the idiot was alive and healing. He dashed a hand across his eyes. _Damn you for messing me up like this,_ he thought glaring at Natsu, but looking at the Dragon-slayer and feeling the same overwhelming relief at having here and safe undid his annoyance. _I could have lost you,_ he thought, pressing against the bond even though Natsu wasn’t awake to feel it, wanting him to know it all the same. A small smile tugging at his mouth as Natsu shifted slightly, turning towards him, some of the tension bleeding out of his expression as he burrowed into the pillow, as though he had heard Gray’s words somehow. Unable to resist, and needing the contact, Gray reached out and ran his fingers through messy pink hair, and then down one cheek, lightly outlining one of the bruises, feeling the warmth beneath his fingertips.

_He’s alive. He’s here. He’s safe._

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, drinking in the sight of Natsu, before the Dragon-slayer stirred. A flutter of awareness, followed by relief and hope and pain, seeping through the bond, even before Natsu’s nose twitched as he registered Gray’s scent beside him. Natsu’s eyes shot open a moment later, seeking him out, and Gray swallowed at the sheer emotion in his gaze – stronger even than that in the bond which Natsu was trying to reign in. _Natsu,_ he opened his mouth, needing to try and ease it, but before he could say a word, Natsu had looked away and down without a word. Gray froze not sure what to do or say, caught by surprise when Natsu pulled away from his lingering touch and struggled into an upright position, clearly trying not to move his legs, wincing as he did so. Gray wanted to reach out and help more than he wanted anything at that moment, but he wasn’t sure how it would be taken.

It took a few minutes, and the effort had clearly hurt as Natsu was breathless and limp against the bedhead, still not looking at him and not speaking, and Gray ground his teeth together before gathering himself. “I’m sorry, Natsu,” he said softly, and at that Natsu’s head shot up, surprise breaking through everything else in his expression as he blinked at Gray.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong, I…”

“You were trying to protect me,” Gray said softly, cutting Natsu off more effectively than he could have if he’d shouted, quietly desperate as he realised that the Dragon-slayer was about to try and take all the blame on himself. Even at his most angry, he had known that Natsu wasn’t entirely to blame and he wondered how Natsu could be so forgiving after what had been said and done. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, and I shouldn’t have walked away and left you alone.”

“Why did you…?” Natsu asked after a brief pause, as soft as Gray had been, but a hundred times more plaintive than Gray had been. Meeting Gray’s gaze, searching for something, anything that would answer his question. He knew that what Mira had said was right, but he wanted to know exactly what had upset his mate so that he could avoid doing it again, not wanting to feel like this again.

“I…” Gray hesitated. “You scared me. All I could see and hear was you pushing me out of the way and then hearing you cry out when it hit but being unable to see you. And all I could think was how much worse it could have been, or what might have happened if you’d been slightly slower or in a different position when it hit you, and…” He trailed off unable to finish the sentence, no longer able to hold Natsu’s gaze, attention shifting to his hands which had fisted in his lap, absently noting that they were trembling. He felt the bed dip slightly, but still humped when warm hands grasped his, easing them out of fists before Natsu tangled their fingers together, and lifting his head, he found himself looking directly into Natsu’s eyes. Startled by the warmth and forgiveness he could see in that expressive gaze.

“I’m still here,” Natsu murmured, lifting their linked hands and pressing a kiss to the back of each of Gray’s hands, before tilting his head towards his legs. “I’ve had worse injuries than these before, and still been fine. You don’t need to worry so much because I have no intention of leaving you behind.”

“But, I…” Gray faltered. _You’ve been fine before. You’re fine this time, but one day…one day you might not be,_ he thought, heart, twisting at the thought of that day coming. But that was something that had always been true. Fairy Tail was often in danger, their team was often in trouble, any one of those could be that moment, and his shoulders slumped as he huffed out a breath. “Just promise me that you won’t do something so reckless again?” He pleaded finding his voice again, surprised by the small chuckle that greeted his words, glaring at Natsu as a brief spark of anger surged to life in his chest which faltered and faded as he saw the fondness in Natsu’s expression.

“Gray,” Natsu said softly, the wealth of feeling in that word taking the Ice Mage’s breath away. There was no mistaking how much Natsu loved him at that moment, especially as the bond ran warm with the same emotion, flooding him. “Don’t go asking for promises that neither of us can keep,” Natsu continued, holding his gaze, still soft but firm. “As soon as one of us in danger again, the other one is going to do something reckless that’s just the way of things. We did that when we were just friends, so of course, we’re going to do it now.”

Gray couldn’t help it, he smiled at Natsu’s words, a real one that reached his eyes. Mira had said something similar, but it meant more in Natsu’s soft voice with the bond warm and alive between them, and he knew that Natsu was right on all counts and that he couldn’t ask for a promise that he wouldn’t be able to give himself. Fear still ate at him at how close it had been, at the thought of being faced with Natsu’s loss in the future, of the Dragon-slayer being injured, but he couldn’t deny his words either.

“Fine,” Gray breathed. “Then at least promise me that you’ll be as careful as you can, that I won’t lose you for something ridiculous,” he asked, amending his request. It wasn’t enough, not for the fear and pain that lingered, but it was all he could ask, and Natsu smiled, the last remnants of hurt bleeding away as he nodded.

“As long as you do the same.”

“It’s a promise,” Gray agreed after a brief pause, squeezing Natsu’s hand, and the bond blazed warm and all-encompassing, the promise sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another one-shot included within the main Dragon Season story. However, as I am reworking Dragon Season and to maintain a more consistent story-line I have taken this and a couple of others out, rewriting them, and I will include them here as separate stories in the same AU.


	4. July 7th

  
Gray grumbled under his breath as he started to stir, immediately aware of the lack of warm body pressed against him. It had taken him a long time to get used to Natsu’s warmth wrapped around him at night, but now he was keenly aware of its absence, and he reached out, searching and coming up short when his fingers came up empty. Opening his eyes, he rolled over, eyes confirming what his fingers had told him, the other side of the bed was empty, and when he reached out and brushed his fingers over the bed, it had been empty for a while. The sheets were cool to the touch, and his already forming frown deepened. _Natsu?_ He called through the bond, hoping that Natsu was just in the bathroom or something, but there was no reply. In fact, the bond itself felt strangely hollow. Natsu was still there, a warmth in the distance, but it was as though he was holding himself back, away from Gray. _Natsu where are you?_ He tried again as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting and hoping for a reply, but there was nothing.

What was going on? He could count on one hand the number of times he had woken alone since he had accepted that they were mates, and he didn’t like it, a spark of anxiety rising in his chest.

 _Natsu…_

More worried than he wanted to admit he slipped out of bed, and searched around for his clothes, noting that Natsu’s clothes and more importantly that his scarf was missing. Although that meant that he wasn’t likely to just have gone to the bathroom, or downstairs to the sofa and fallen asleep there. Finding his own shirt, he yanked it on, and hurried downstairs, hoping that he was wrong and that the idiot was there, ready to greet him with a grin and hug, warmth chasing the chill from his skin. Instead, he was greeted by quiet, empty rooms, his anxiety growing, as he checked the bathroom – the door wide open, and then the living room and kitchen, and finding no sign of his mate.

“Natsu?!” He called, even though he already knew the house was empty and he scowled as the only response he got was silence. Pausing in the living room, he cast his mind back to the previous evening, trying to recall if there had been anything off about Natsu’s behaviour, but as far as he could remember the Dragon-slayer had been just as noisy and cheerful as ever. _Natsu, just tell me that you’re okay?_ He tried again through the bond, and there was a flicker of something, but not enough to tell him anything, and he growled out a curse before spinning and heading back towards the bedroom. He would get dressed and head to the guild, hoping that he would find his wayward Dragon-slayer there, or at least someone who had a clue of where he had got to, although he did let his irritation and worry bleed through the link.

It still wasn’t enough to garner a response.

****

The guild was always quiet at that time of the morning, and Gray could tell with a quick glance that Natsu wasn’t there, and his shoulders slumped, just as a voice called out to him. “Good morning, Gray,” Mira was at the bar, getting ready for the day and the Ice Mage immediately headed for her, seeing the way behind her eyes darted behind him, expecting someone else. “Where’s Natsu?” She asked, confirming his suspicion and unease prickled down his spine. _Natsu isn’t here,_ he realised and bit back a scowl, knowing that she didn’t deserve the weight of his irritation.

“I don’t know, he wasn’t there when I woke up this morning,” Gray admitted reluctantly, hurt curling beneath the worry before he glanced around the guild again and then back at her. “You haven’t seen him this morning?” He asked, half-pleading, and Mira’s smile dimmed and disappeared as she shook her head, and Gray drew in a ragged breath, hands clenching at this side. _Natsu, where the hell are you?_

“Did you have a fight?”

Gray bristled for a moment, slightly offended that was where her thoughts had immediately gone, before thinking how often they bickered and brawled and subsided, shaking his head. “No, as far as I know, everything was fine. We just had a normal evening, and we were taking on a job in the next few days,” he replied, shifting from foot to foot, unable to hide his growing concern, jumping slightly as Mira reached out and lay a comforting hand on his arm.

“I’m sure that he’s fine, this is Natsu we’re talking about,” she reminded him, and Gray knew that she was right, that the Dragon-slayer was more than capable of defending himself, but it didn’t ease his worry, and she must’ve realised that because she continued. “We’ll find him.”

“But…”

“Have you tried Lucy’s flat? Or Fairy Hills? Or what about your place? You’ve been staying at his haven’t you, so maybe he went there?” Gray shook his head in response to each one, eyes widening as he realised that he hadn’t even thought of that, fixated on the guild and the hope that that was where Natsu would be. Mira smiled at him, taking the sting out of that realisation before she nodded decisively. “All right then, you go and check your place and Lucy’s – just make sure you go through the door,” she teased, drawing a tense smile from him. “I’ll go and check in with Wendy, and Erza if she’s back from her job and we will take it from there.” A gentle warning, trying to make sure that he didn’t pin all his hopes on that as he had with the guild but still encouraging, and he took a deep breath, feeling better just for having a plan.

“Okay,” he said, letting her pull him towards the door. Still, concern prickled at him. Why had Natsu left so early? And why he hadn’t left a note to tell him where he was going? The Dragon-slayer had always done so before, going out of his way to make sure that Gray wouldn’t worry unnecessarily about him, and that was only making him more worried, as was the strange feeling in the bond. _Natsu? Natsu, please talk to me,_ he pleaded as they stepped outside, Mira squeezing his arm one last time before she took off towards Fairy Hills, leaving him to turn towards his own flat.

_Natsu…?_

****

There was no sign of Natsu at his flat, much to his disappointment, and he had quickly moved on to Lucy’s before the worry could consume him. However, the Celestial mage – grumpy at being disturbed so early even though Gray had at least knocked and waited to be invited in – had informed him that she hadn’t see Natsu since the day before, waking up when she saw the frustration that greeted her reply. Quietly pulling the story and his concerns out of him, even as Gray’s mind raced, trying to work out what he could have done to upset Natsu and where else to look for his wayward mate as the bond remained stubbornly quiet. He had declined her offer to help, knowing that if he had done this, then he needed to be the one to find him and fix this, promising to let her know if that changed or he managed to face the Flamebrain.

Bidding her farewell, a little guilty that she was now worried about Natsu too, he had headed in the direction of Fairy Hills hoping that Mira might have had more luck than he had, or that she might have more ideas of where to look. Maybe it was the growing knot of fear in his chest, or the loneliness that was rising as his attempts to reach out through the bond went unanswered, but he couldn’t marshal his thoughts into any kind of order.

_Natsu, please…_

****

Mira had been waiting for him, worried and unsmiling as she pointed him in the direction of Erza’s room, telling him to talk to the Requip mage before disappearing before he could ask any questions. And with everything rising in his chest, threatening to sweep him away he had obeyed, finding Erza pacing in her rooms and waiting for him, turning towards him when he had all but burst into her rooms with a frantic. “Natsu?”

“Gray,” Erza had moved towards him, and he had stiffened at the worry in her expression. “Today’s the seventh of July,” she said softly, gripping his arm when he stumbled at her words, the import slamming into him full force as his eyes darted towards the calendar she kept pinned to the wall. There it was in black and white, confirming the date, and the fact that he had forgotten something so important, and he cursed under his breath, unable to fight as Erza gently pulled him over to a chair and pushed him into it. Instead, he buried his head in his hands, cursing turning to a groan, as he shook his head. _How could I forget?_ Unaware that he had voiced that thought aloud, as he pressed his nails into his face. He had never forgotten this date before, even before they’d been teammates let alone friends or mates. They all knew how much this day hurt Natsu, and that it was the only time in the year when he would pull away from them, hiding away, willingly alone. Even last year, with Wendy and Gajeel there and marking the same day, he had retreated to be by himself. _And I forgot…_

“I forgot as well,” Erza soothed, and he couldn’t help but look up at her, seeing some of the same guilt in her eyes as she met his gaze. “It was only when Happy and Charle came to let me know that Wendy wanted to be alone that I remembered, and Mira arrived just after they had left.”

“But I’m his boyfriend. No, I’m his mate, and…” Gray protested, flinching and trailing off when Erza rose abruptly from her seat and towered over him with flashing eyes.

“Then go and find him rather than moping and feeling guilty,” she snapped at him, before softening a little. “We all forgot Gray, this isn’t just on you. Even Wendy had forgotten until yesterday, caught up in everything else that has been going on and just everyday life, so stop being quite so hard on yourself. What’s important now is that Natsu knows that you’re here for him.” Gray took a steadying breath as he absorbed her words for a moment, before nodding, and got to his feet.

“Thank you.”

“Go and find that idiot and make sure he knows we’re all worried for him. I will keep an eye on the Exceeds and Wendy if she needs me,” Erza waved off his gratitude, and pointed at the door and not about to argue with her, Gray hurried for the door, reaching through the bond as he did so.

_Natsu, I’m sorry. I know what day it is…_

**

There had been no reply to his message, although there had been another flicker. Natsu seemed to be at least aware of him, even if he wasn’t willing to reach out. That was something at least, although it didn’t help the Ice Mage to find him. Nor was the weather, he realised, as he stepped outside of the dormitory to discover that the weather had taken a turn for the worse while he was inside talking to Erza. He glowered at the grey skies mirroring his mood and the mood of the day, and the rain that was now pelting down across Magnolia. That wasn’t going to help either his mood or search, but he wasn’t going to put it off for the sake of some rain, deciding to swing back via his flat for a coat as he made a list of places to check for where Natsu was, the bond faint enough that he couldn’t rely on it to guide him to the Dragon-slayer.

He still couldn’t believe that he had forgotten what day it was, but now he was also cursing the fact that he had never tried to follow Natsu in previous years. It had been the one day when he had tried to never push Natsu to far and give him some space, and now he regretted it, especially as he knew that the Dragon-slayer knew every inch of the town and the surrounding area from hiding away during those times, which was going to make him even harder to find.

**

After stopping by and grabbing a coat, trying not to feel too disappointed that Natsu hadn’t chosen there to hide up, and trying and failing to get more than a flicker in the bond, Gray had made a beeline for the river and their favourite haunt. Hoping that maybe Natsu had sought out the comfort of that familiar spot, disappointed, but somehow not surprised not to see Natsu in their usual place. That would have been too easy, and most of their more recent memories of this place were happy, and he had a feeling that Natsu would try to avoid corrupting that with unhappier memories. Leaning against the tree they had sheltered under so many times before, he tried to work out where to try next, hating the realisation that he didn’t have a clue and twisting around to slam his fist into the tree as he realised that it could take forever to find him, especially if Natsu didn’t want to be found. There was another flicker in the bond, Natsu feeling his pain and unable to stop himself responding to it, but then it disappeared again before Gray could connect, and he cursed under his breath.

He glanced at his aching hand, debating, before dismissing the idea. He didn’t want to add to Natsu’s distress, even if it might make it easier to find him, and he let his fingers curl into a fist. _Damn it._ It was going to take forever, and worse he knew that he couldn’t get the others to help because he knew that Natsu needed it to be him – his best friend, his rival, his mate who found him. And that he was probably the only one that Natsu was going to let near him today, and even that seemed debatable since he had taken himself off but leaving him alone wasn’t an option. Scowling, Gray turned away from the tree and took off at a run. He would check Gildarts’ house first as it was empty, and few people would dare go there, and then he would try the old hut where Natsu and Lisanna had played when younger, trying not to think about what he was going to do if he didn’t find Natsu at either of those places.

****

Minutes had crawled into hours, morning had passed into noon and then late afternoon, and Gray was ready to fall apart at the seams. He had searched every single place that he could think of for his mate. Every place, however silly that he knew that Natsu frequented, every place where they had fought as children, or gone to as friends and mates, and still there was nothing, not even a sign that Natsu had been there. The bond remained as stubbornly empty as ever too, despite his apologies, his pleas, his promises to make this up to him, and he was reaching the end of his tether as he entered the park and wandered across to the Sakura tree that Natsu had once unearthed for Lucy. Tired and heartsick, he slumped at its base, ignoring the fact that it was uncomfortable, and that he was already soaked to the skin as he stared up through the branches as the sky continued to weep.

_Natsu._

He had no idea where the Dragon-slayer was, and it bothered him more than he could say. He had known Natsu for years, had grown up with him, had spent nearly every moment with him for the last few months since they had become mates, and yet here he was, completely incapable of finding him. _Natsu, where are you?_ He asked through the bond, before repeating the question aloud to the sky above as though it might answer him, desperately searching for an idea, a hint of where to look next, aware of the darkening sky above him. He wasn’t sure where it came from, desperation, or maybe Natsu had pushed the memory to him through the bond, but a half-forgotten memory stirred in the back of his mind.  
  
 _“I hate him! I hate him!” The shouts echoed around him, the anger in the words seeming to bring them directly to Gray who faltered at the first shout, winced at the second, and then cautiously trailed after the sound as it was repeated over and over. As though Natsu was too furious to think about anything else, which was probably true, Gray thought with a flash of guilt, fully aware that he had more than overstepped the line with Natsu earlier that day. As he tracked the voice, he lifted a hand to his head, wincing as he brushed over the spot where Erza had brained him in punishment before banishing him to go and find Natsu, and this time he knew that he had more than deserved it._

_As he got closer to where he thought the voice was coming from, the shouts trailed off, replaced by loud thuds, and the sound of flesh hitting something hard. Gray swallowed at the sound but pressed on until he found himself stepping out into a small clearing amongst the trees, eyes wide and wary, as they settled on the Dragon-slayer at the other side of the small space. The Fire mage was letting loose, laying into a large oak tree with flaming fists and as Gray edged closer, he realised with a pang that Natsu had taped a crude drawing that could only be of him to the tree, and was venting his fury on it. He winced and stumbled, freezing as a twig cracked loudly beneath his feet, jolting back as Natsu whirled towards with a growl that deepened to a snarl as he realised that it was Gray._

_“Why are you here?” Natsu demanded, staring at him, and Gray flinched at the anger – no the loathing – in those words, swallowing thickly as he tried to get his voice to work._

_“I-I came to say I was sorry,” he managed to force out, stumbling over the words, making himself meet and hold Natsu’s angry gaze, fighting the urge to retreat from the searing heat that the Dragon-slayer was creating in the air around him._

_“Go away,” Natsu growled finally, and Gray did flinch back this time as fresh flames wreathed Natsu’s fists again. However, what stopped him from bolting for cover was the sight of tears in Natsu’s eyes, the pain that was breaking through the anger despite Natsu’s best attempts to hold it at bay._

_“Natsu. I’m sorry,” Gray whispered, dredging up what he courage he could and stepping towards the other boy on shaky legs. “I’m really sorry, I know what today is and…”_

_“Don’t just don’t,” Natsu cut him off._

_“Natsu…”_

_“DON’T!” Natsu snarled, whirling around and cutting off anything else Gray might have said by lashing out at the tree and the picture tied to it with flaming fists, hitting it again and again as his tears began to fall in earnest. Realising that he didn’t have the words to fix this and that Natsu wasn’t ready to hear him out yet, Gray retreated back into the trees, the sight of those flames licking at his image burning itself into his mind._

Gray surged to his feet, the lingering image of that burning picture and the tree lit with the light of Natsu’s flames flashing through his mind, and he cursed himself forgetting. That had been one of the worst arguments they’d ever had, and it had taken almost a month for Natsu to even acknowledge his presence, and longer still for him to speak to him, and punch his lights out during that first conversation, and Erza had been on his case constantly during that time too. It wouldn’t bode well if Natsu had chosen that place as his refuge the one year that Gray had forgotten the date of Igneel’s disappearance, and as he took off at a run, Gray sent up a plea that the Dragon-slayer wasn’t going to push him away.

****

Fear and worry had made the trip out to that tree feel like it would take forever, Gray’s thoughts and worries constantly circling in his mind, and there was little relief in emerging from the trees and finally spying the source of those worries. Gray’s heart clenching at the sight of the dishevelled figure huddled at the base of the tree, trying to make himself as small as possible, and looking far too fragile. The Dragon-slayer appeared unaware of his presence; head buried in his knees, soaked bangs preventing Gray from getting even a glimpse of his face, but there was a flicker in the bond that told him that Natsu at least knew he was close. Gray couldn’t discern the emotion behind the flicker, trying to weigh whether he was going to be welcomed or pushed away, and not knowing what else to do he opened his mouth to call out, wanting to warn Natsu before approaching.

However, before he could make a sound, another noise broke the quiet, and it took him a moment to realise that Natsu was crying. A soft, whimpering sob almost lost amongst the breeze in the trees and the rain pouring down on them, and Gray closed his eyes. _Oh, Natsu._ The Dragon-slayer was never meant to sound like that, and the knowledge that he had at least contributed to this tore at him, and he was moving without thought. Wanting. Needing to offer some form of comfort, and in a dozen steps, he was at his mate’s side and crouching beside him, reaching out with a trembling hand to brush against Natsu’s shoulder. The gentle contact broke the seal on the bond, and for a moment he reeled as Natsu’s pain and grief flooded the bond, his breath catching under the sheer force of it as Natsu’s breath hitched on another sob.

“Natsu…” He whispered, and finally, he felt Natsu lean ever so slightly into his hand, an invitation and his plea all at once, and Gray took it. Settling beside the Dragon-slayer and wrapping his arms around Natsu and drawing him close, wincing at the anguished cry that greeted the touch meant to comfort, the bond shivering under the force of it. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have forgotten what today is,” he said, beginning to rock them both back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on the Dragon-slayer’s back.

They remained like that for a few minutes, and he wasn’t sure that his words had registered, feeling no change in the bond of the Dragon-slayer slumped in his arms. However, gradually he felt Natsu’s arms beginning to creep around him, tentatively returning the hug, and something settled in his chest as the familiar warmth of being with Natsu wrapped itself around him. Comforting after the day apart, and he tightened his grip, pressing his head against Natsu’s as he sent a silent _‘I’m here’_ through the bond.

“I forgot too…” When Natsu spoke, it was in a broken whisper that was barely audible even with them pressed so closely together, and there were so much pain and guilt in those words that Gray had to close his eyes. _Natsu._ He pulled back after a moment, just enough to be able to peer down when Natsu didn’t continue.

“Natsu?” He prompted, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer and wishing that he could see Natsu’s face, but the Dragon-slayer was looking down, avoiding him, and deep down a small part of Gray was relieved as he didn’t want to see the eyes he loved so much darkened with pain.

“I’d been so wrapped up with jobs, and…us, that I’d forgotten that today was coming…” Natsu paused, fingers finding their way to grip at Gray’s arms, almost painfully tight. “I actually forgot…” Definitely painful now, but Gray didn’t protest, feeling everything bubbling up in the Dragon-slayer pressed against him and in the bond that had been blasted open with pain. “How could I forget Gray? How could I? What kind of son does that make me? What kind…?”

“Shh, Natsu,” Gray finally raised his voice, cutting off the spiralling string of questions as Natsu began to shake in his arms, and gods the emotions pouring through his bond. “Natsu,” he continued a little bit of steel in his voice now, waiting for Natsu to look at him. It took a moment, but finally, the Dragon-slayer lifted his head to peek at him, and the pain in his expression had Gray swallowing hard and tightening his arms protectively. “It wasn’t your fault,” he murmured, voice soft again, soothing.

“But…”

“But nothing,” Gray interrupted him again, reaching out with one hand to catch Natsu’s chin when the Dragon-slayer tried to look down again, holding his gaze. “We all forgot Natsu, and I know that hurts, but this year has been one of never-ending ups and downs, sometimes the past just has to take a backseat, that’s just the way of life.” It had taken him a long time to learn that lesson, and he knew that Erza was just learning it… that most of them were, and it took time.

Natsu opened his mouth as though to protest, but he was staring up at Gray, and something seemed to stop him, mouth slowly closing as he took a shuddering breath and instead leant into the hand still resting against his face. Sinking into the comfort of that touch, the love and strength that Gray was offering him, and the Ice Mage managed a small smile at the action, relieved beyond belief that Natsu seemed to be listening to him and letting him offer comfort.

As his fingers curled against Natsu’s cheek, soft and soothing, he allowed his thoughts to drift briefly back to the memory that had driven him out here in the first place. It was hard to believe just how far they’d managed to come in the years since that day, but he was glad that they had, unwilling to give up what they had now. Pulling himself back to the present, he discovered that Natsu had used his distraction to shift and curl closer, his head now resting against Gray’s shoulder, his gaze fixed on some distant point. Gray looked up at the sky, scowling at the continued downpour, and the darkening sky. It wasn’t going to give up anytime soon, apparently, and he knew that they needed to head home and get dried off sooner rather than later before they caught a chill or worse.

“Natsu, let’s go home, okay?” He murmured, and after a long moment, Natsu nodded, and tension that he hadn’t been aware of eased from his shoulders. Natsu wasn’t going to fight him on this. Carefully, he eased himself out from under his mate, shushing him when he protested slightly, before turning and holding out his hand. “Come on,” he encouraged, and after a brief pause, Natsu took his hand and allowed the Ice Mage to pull him to his feet. As soon as Natsu was up and steady, Gray wrapped an arm around him, scowling as he felt the shivers that had begun to wrack the Dragon-slayer’s body, his fire not enough to fend off too many hours in this weather, especially when already dampened by his emotions. Shrugging off his own coat, he draped it over Natsu and pulled it shut when Natsu made no move to do so, it wouldn’t do much, but it was better than nothing and all that he had until he could get the idiot inside and warmed up.

With his arm back around Natsu, he gently steered his mate away from the tree and back towards Magnolia as the sky grew ever darker above them. As the minutes crawled by, he realised that Natsu was beginning to lean more and more of his weight on him, the cold and emotional exhaustion catching up with him. He was tempted to just take them back to his flat, but he had a feeling that Natsu needed the comfort and familiarity of his own house tonight even if it was further away, but something needed to change if they were going to manage that. “Natsu,” he said finally, pausing their slow, meandering process and moving to stand in front of the Dragon-slayer, before turning and crouching down in invitation. “Come on, let me carry you this time okay?” He asked, tilting his head to look at the Fire Mage when Natsu made no effort to move closer. “Please?”

Natsu looked conflicted, and the bond swirled and darkened for a moment before finally, he slumped in defeat and gave a small nod and stepped forward. “Okay,” he said, as hesitant as the hands that reached for Gray’s shoulders, and the Ice Mage helped him settle into place, wrapping his arms around Natsu’s legs before lifting him. As soon as he was sure he had Natsu securely, he broke into a slow jog, not wanting to give the Dragon-slayer chance to change his mind or protest, and keen to get inside and dry.

****

Gray was quiet as he bustled around the kitchen, making them drinks. He’d made sure that they were both dried off and in fresh clothes, depositing the Dragon-slayer on the sofa in front of the fire before moving to make them drinks, and now he paused to peer back into the other room to check on his mate. Natsu was sat where he had left him, head bowed and still shivering. Gray scowled and got back to work, even as he revelled in the feeling of the bond being warm and open between them once more, surprised by how much he had missed it.

Finishing up, he padded his way back into the living room and to his mate’s side. “Here drink this,” Gray ordered, passing the shivering Dragon-slayer a mug of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows which earned him a fleeting quirk of Natsu’s lips as the Dragon-slayer spotted them. Cradling his own drink, he settled beside Natsu on the sofa, pressing their legs together. He was glad that the cold didn’t bother him, although as he sipped his own drink and drank in the warmth and presence of the Dragon-slayer at his side, warmth was growing on him.

“Thank you…” Natsu whispered belatedly, taking a cautious sip of his drink, eyes fixated on the fireplace and the dancing flames that Gray had coaxed back to life, a melancholy expression lingering on his face. Biting back a sigh, Gray shifted his mug into one hand so that he could wrap his newly freed arm around the Dragon-slayer, unable to stop the smile that crept across his face as Natsu immediately snuggled against him. It was a sign that all was well between them at least. “How did you work out where I was?” Natsu asked after a moment.

“I remembered that time that I upset you about Igneel on the seventh and found you beating up that drawing of me,” Gray said cautiously, reluctant to drag up more unpleasant memories for Natsu when he was already upset, shifting as the old guilt from back then stirred again. As though sensing it, Natsu’s hand snaked up to grasp the one wrapped around him, and squeezing gently, comforting him despite his own pain.

“I always went there when I was upset,” Natsu said, voice so quiet that Gray had to lean in closer to hear, noting that the Dragon-slayer had turned his attention back to the fireplace. “It reminded me of the place in the forest where Igneel found me…” He trailed off, voice even softer as he spoke of his adopted father, and Gray instinctively tightened his hold on the Dragon-slayer. Now he understood why Natsu had chosen that place to hide out, and there was a flicker of relief at knowing that it wasn’t because of that argument, although his heart hurt as he realised what the reason really was.

“You go there because it would be a perfect place for him to return to you?” He asked, feeling Natsu stiffen in his hold at the question, although the Dragon-slayer made no effort to pull away from him. They remained like that for what felt like an eternity, although it could only have been a few minutes before Natsu finally nodded and sank into the offered comfort of his embrace.

“I know it’s silly...”

“It’s not silly,” Gray denied immediately, refusing to allow that through to take hold, or let Natsu be ashamed of having that hope, that dream.

How many times had he tried to imagine himself in Natsu’s shoes? Having this open wound, this hope that he couldn’t let die? Especially since they had become Natsu’s mate, and he had begun to learn what made Dragon-slayers, especially his Dragon-slayer tick. He honestly wasn’t sure that he would be able to keep going and do as well as the trio did, the uncertainty alone would probably kill him, because as much as it hurt to know his parents and Ur were gone, at least he had closure. Yet, unless they heard a rumour about Dragons or the promise of a clue that fell flat, Natsu and the others only fell apart on this one day each year, and that impressed the hell of him, and he wished that Natsu could see that.

“It’s good that you have a place that you can go to,” he added, and his thoughts drifted to Ur for a moment. He had always regretted that there was no marker or memorial for her, at least his parents had that much. Sure, he could always be close to her if they were near the ocean, but it would’ve been nice to have a place to go and remember her. Caught in his thoughts, he missed the way that Natsu’s head tilted to the side, concerned eyes watching him for a long moment, a calculating expression briefly flickering across his face.

“Thank you,” Natsu said finally, pulling Gray out of his own melancholy thoughts much to his relief. Realising that Natsu had finished his drink, Gray drained the dregs of his own drink before making to stand up, thinking that they could either do with something to eat or an early night. However, Natsu held him in place, and Gray looked at him in concern, which only increased when he realised that Natsu had ducked his head again, not quite looking at him again.

“Natsu?”

“Can we stay here?” Natsu asked, somewhat hesitantly, and Gray smiled and nodded and then realised that Natsu wouldn’t be able to see it with his head bowed like that.

“Of course,” he replied easily, settling once more, wrapping his arms around Natsu and gently moving them until they were both laid comfortably on the couch. As soon as they were settled, Natsu’s arms snaked around him, and the Fire Mage moved so that his head was resting over Gray’s heart, the soft, steady sound of it soothing him.

Pressing his lips into still-damp pink hair, Gray relaxed as the final tension from waking up alone and being unable to find Natsu for so long drained out of him at this tangible proof that they were still together. Closing his eyes, he held the Dragon-slayer closer and sighing softly. “I love you, Natsu.”

“I love you too,” Natsu replied without hesitation, as easy as breathing, the bond bright and warm with it as he curled closer and Gray sighed contentedly before drifting off; followed closely by the Dragon-slayer.  
  



	5. Memorial

Gray was worried.

That was something he’d hoped to avoid for a while after the near-disaster of July the Seventh, but it was barely two weeks later, and he knew that something was going on. He just didn’t know what. Well, he knew that Natsu was up to something. Which in and of itself wasn’t anything to worry about and wasn’t unusual because the Dragon-slayer was usually to be found at the centre of whatever was going on whether with the guild or on a job. What was unexpected and was responsible for his worry was that he didn’t have a clue what Natsu was up to. His mate had been studiously tight-lipped about whatever he was doing, and even in the bond – which was wide open and the only reason he had given into his worry just yet –, he hadn’t let so much as a clue slip. All he knew was that Natsu kept disappearing for hours at a time, often with Lucy or Max in tow. The inclusion of the latter only leaving Gray more confused than ever, because while they got on well, Natsu had never spent much time with Max, especially outside of the guildhall.

_So, what the hell were they up to? What was Natsu up to…?_

Gray huffed a sigh, no closer to an answer than he had been for the last few days, stepping into the guild and looking around in the hopes of spying his mate inside. But there was no sign of the pink hair, and a second check showed that Lucy and Max were also absent…again. _What are you doing?_ He sent through the bond, unsurprised when there was a spark of something – excitement, worry, and reassurance that fell a little flat after the flicker of concern he’d caught from the Dragon-slayer, but no answer. Instead, he got what he had taken to calling a mental hug from his mate, before Natsu withdrew, leaving the bond open but clearly focused on something else, and Gray gritted his teeth and stalked towards the bar and Mira.

“Mira, have you seen Natsu around?” He asked as he reached her and settled onto one of the stools. Figuring if there was anyone in the guild who was going to have picked up on what his mate was up to, it was her.

“He was here earlier, and…” She trailed off, deliberately teasing and Gray scowled at her but knew better than to snap at her.

“…and?” He prompted when it became clear that she wasn’t going to continue unless he played her game. She smiled, pushing his usual iced coffee toward him, before leaning in conspiratorially.

“And, he said if you asked then I was to let you know he’d be back in a couple of hours with answers.” Gray blinked at that, both at the promise of answers, and the fact that Natsu had known that he was going to come looking for him, not sure whether he was pleased the Dragon-slayer knew him that well, or that he was doing just what his wayward mate had expected. Then he paused, looking at Mira properly and catching the mischief in her eyes, and the hint of a smirk playing on her lips, that most people wouldn’t notice and his eyes narrowed.

“You know what’s he’s up to.” It wasn’t really a question, because he could see in her expression that she knew at least a little more than he did, even if Natsu hadn’t told her anything. For a moment he debated pushing for more information, but unfortunately, he knew from experience that she was one of the few people that he was unlikely to be able to persuade to give up that secret, especially with Elfman sat at the end of the bar, already watching them after Gray had scowled at her.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Mira sing-songed, moving away before he even had a chance to think about interrogating her, and Gray knew that he had lost when she went and started chatting to her brother, smiling back at him over her shoulder.

Grumbling under his breath, he glowered down at his drink instead, before taking a sip and casting his mind back over the last couple of weeks since Natsu’s strange behaviour. _Soon,_ wasn’t soon enough for him, and with Mira clearly not about to help him, he wanted to try and figure it out for himself.

The problem was, there really wasn’t much for him to go on. Natsu had first started disappearing a couple of days after the seventh once he’d recovered from the slight chill the idiot had got from sitting out in the rain. At first, Gray had been worried that it was a continuation of that situation and that Natsu was more upset with him than he’d let on at the moment. However, that theory hadn’t lasted long, because whenever Natsu wasn’t sneaking off to do whatever it was that he felt needed hiding, the Dragon-slayer was happy to spend time with Gray both in the guild and at home, and there was no hesitation in those reactions, the bond remaining content and open.

If it had been anyone else and hadn’t been the kind of bond that he shared with the Dragon-slayer, he might have been at least a little suspicious about the amount of time Natsu was spending sneaking away with Lucy and Max. But, he knew Natsu, and even if he hadn’t known that the Dragon-slayer’s draconic side wouldn’t let him wander, Gray, trusted the idiot, which was great but didn’t help him solve this puzzle.

The only other clue that he had managed to glean, after laying in wait for Natsu to come home several times, was that he returned covered in sand and dirt, and usually exhausted and cooler to the touch than usual. So, whatever he was doing involved magic, and a fair bit of it, if Natsu was managing to deplete himself that much. But what was he doing? Gray had tried to follow him a couple of times, but Natsu knew Magnolia much better than he did even though Gray had been there longer – he just objected to scrambling through places they weren’t necessarily meant to go, unlike a certain Fire mage – and even with someone else in tow, he was able to disappear down alleys and paths, and through gaps that Gray didn’t have a clue about. When that had failed, he’d gone to the source and tried to question Natsu about what he was up to, but the Dragon-slayer had been unusually tight-lipped in the face of Gray’s interrogation attempts. And the Ice Mage’s efforts to even withhold kisses and contact in a last-ditch attempt had failed, because he didn’t like the distance any more than Natsu did and the second Natsu had pouted at him, he’d broken.

_I don’t have a clue…_

As much as he hated to admit it, not liking how often he was being proven not to know Natsu at the moment, he had to confess that he didn’t have the faintest idea about what his mate was up to. The only bright spot was that it sounded like he was nearly done, if Mira was to be believed, and he didn’t think she would mislead him about that. That gave him a strange sense of relief because, for all that he’d grown up trying to keep things locked away, Gray didn’t like there being secrets between him and Natsu, especially now, when they had seen each other at their best and worst.

****

It was done.

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief, as he finally released his magic, his flames flickering out so quickly that he realised he wouldn’t have been able to hold it much longer even if he’d wanted. He was exhausted, shoulders slumping as he bit back a yawn, and yet as he lifted his gaze to the finished product – the culmination of days of secrecy, hard work and trying to ignore the worry he could feel slipping through the bond from his mate – a triumphant grin crept across his face. _It’s done._ There had been a few times he’d thought that it was beyond him, or that something was going to go wrong, and a weight that he hadn’t been aware of eased as he let his gaze rove across the details. Now, he just had to hope that Gray liked it…

Rubbing a hand across his face, he grimaced as it came away covered in sweat and sand, and now that he was paying attention, he could feel it covering his skin and starting to itch. He had definitely worn the wrong clothes for this, and he was going to need a shower before he could even think about fetching Gray to show him what he’d made, and he grumbled, spitting out sand as he did so before turning to look at Max and Lucy who was looking almost as tired. “Thank you, guys,” he said, grinning at them, voice raspy from the sand. Lucy smiled back at him while Max nodded, looking as though he was debating taking a nap right there. Lucy had been the first to leap on board the project, finding the whole idea very romantic, while Max had been happy to help out, especially when Natsu had promised to help out on the stall in exchange. “We should head back, I think we all need to clean up,” he added, and Lucy nodded as she stared down at her dust encrusted clothes, wrinkling her nose in disgust before she looked back at him.

“He’s going to love it,” she murmured, far too knowing, and Natsu opened his mouth to say that he knew that, but the doubts and worry he had harboured since the start bubbled just beneath the surface, and instead he settled for saying.

“I hope so.”  
  


****

It was nearly an hour later that Natsu entered the guild, feeling revitalised after his shower. He’d stopped at Gray’s to clean up, and there had been no sign of his mate, and hoping that the Ice Mage hadn’t decided to hang out at his cottage, he’d gone to check the guild, relieved to pick up the familiar scent and feel the bond humming with the increased proximity as he slipped through the door. Brightening as he spotted his mate sat at the bar, cradling one of those iced coffees that he loved so much – Natsu wrinkled his nose, he didn’t so much mind the scent of the drink, but it was too bitter for his tastes, and yet his mate adored them.

“Gray!” He called, as he all but bolted towards his mate, his draconic side rumbling in satisfaction as he promptly wrapped his arms around Gray as soon as he was in reach. An itch he had been stubbornly ignoring, fading away at the feel of his mate in his arms again. It had been a trial to stay away from Gray while working on his surprise, even if Natsu had tried to make up for it when they were together, and neither he nor the dragon had been happy about it, although it would all be worth it if Gray liked the surprise. _If…._

Gray had been in the process of turning around after hearing Natsu’s shout and had been caught mid-turn by the sudden hug, and feeling the need through the bond, he promptly returned the embrace. He might be worried and irritated by the secrecy, but he wasn’t going to deny Natsu something so simple. “There you are,” he murmured, tightening his hold as he felt Natsu all but melt into him. Letting him have a few minutes of soaking up the closeness, refusing to admit that he’d needed it just as much, before gently nudging Natsu back so that he could see his face, although he kept hold of one of the Dragon-slayer’s hands. “So, are you finally going to tell me what the hell you’ve been up to?” He asked.

“Yes,” Natsu leaned in to kiss him, a too-quick peck on the lips before he stepped back and pulled on the hand that Gray was holding on. The Ice Mage resisted, ignoring the fact that he could hear Mira giggling behind them, and that they were beginning to attract more attention. “I’m going to show you,” Natsu explained, realising that Gray wasn’t going to budge otherwise, and the Ice Mage blinked. _Show?_ Somewhat surprised that he was actually going to find out what was going on and intrigued by the excitement that he could see building in the bright eyes watching him expectantly, he allowed Natsu to pull him to his feet and towards the door.

**

Apparently, Natsu wasn’t going to just give up his secret that easily though, because Gray had found himself led to the far side of Magnolia where the town opened out into the forest, where the Dragon-slayer had then insisted on blindfolding him so that the surprise wasn’t spoiled. “Where are you taking me?” Gray asked, a few minutes later, as Natsu lead him – he assumed – further into the forest. If he was honest, he wasn’t keen on the blindfolding, preferring to be able to see where he was going and any possible risks, but he trusted Natsu, and so he hadn’t complained or given into the temptation to push the cloth up.

“You have to wait and see,” Natsu replied, and Gray frowned at the unusually soft tone, that had lacked the teasing and excitement that the Dragon-slayer had shown in the guild. Natsu had been visibly excited when he’d pulled Gray out of the guild, but now he sounded almost hesitant, and when he focused he could feel uncertainty trickling into the bond, a queasiness that he didn’t understand but which settled heavy and uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach.

For Natsu, the closer they got to their goal, the louder the doubts were getting. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, it still did if he was honest, remembering the longing in Gray’s voice. But now he couldn’t help but worry that Gray wasn’t going to like it, or that he would be hurt that Natsu hadn’t involved him it… or maybe even angry, and he worried at his bottom lip before looking at Gray, remembering his reply to Lucy.

_I hope…_

**

It seemed like forever, and no time at all before Natsu was bringing to him a halt with gentle hands on his shoulders. “We’re here,” Natsu murmured, still with that strange note of hesitance in his voice, fumbling as he reached up to remove the blindfold. Gray noted that but didn’t comment, excited and nervous all at once now as he cautiously opened his eyes, blinking for a moment, as he adjusted the surprising bright light. Then Natsu was taking a deep breath, and gently turning him around to face what he was supposed to say, and Gray froze, unable to breathe, his mouth dropping open as he finally got to see what Natsu had been up to. He wasn’t sure how long he remained like that, knowing that it must have been only seconds because Natsu hadn’t said anything or tried to shake him out of it, although right then the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. Still, he knew that he needed to do something, and still silent and barely daring to breathe for fear it would disappear he stumbled forward a couple of steps.

The forest rose around them, silent and almost waiting, guarding the clearing that they were now stood on the edge of it, forming a natural barrier apart from where the path that they had followed opened out. The clearing was natural, but it had clearly been tidied and worked on, and it was now ringed in flowerbeds that were filled with a mixture of flowers, their blossoms all shades of blue and white that swayed in the gentle breeze that blew through the open space. However, Gray barely had eyes for that even as he noted it, his attention riveted on the statue that stood proudly in the middle of the clearing, tears in his eyes as he found himself staring at the visage of Ur. Around the base of the stature, was a ring of roses – not natural ones, but made from the same beautiful, shimmering silver-blue material as the statue itself. As he blinked, some of the shock fading, Gray realised that they had been made to resemble her favourite Ice-Make. _Rose garden…_

Slowly, still feeling unsteady and nowhere near ready to vocalise the thoughts and feelings flooding him right then, Gray moved forward. Pausing briefly to let his fingers trail over some of the roses, each one delicate and perfectly formed, catching the sunlight and casting a beautiful light over the statue they ringed. Taking a deep breath, he moved through them, noting that a path had been deliberately left open for him to do this, moving until he was stood directly in front of the statue. In front of Ur. Vision blurring, as he reached out with trembling fingers, half expecting it to disappear. Instead, he brushed against her hand, jumping at the feel of something tangible beneath his searching touch, blinking the tears away as he paused for several minutes, tracing the details of Ur’s face.

“Y-you made this?” He finally asked, voice cracking and breaking, as he turned to look at Natsu. Startled to find that the Dragon-slayer had hung back, and was watching him anxiously, although when he caught sight of the tears in Gray’s eyes, he took an unconscious step forward before stopping himself.

“Yeah…”

“I…why?” It wasn’t really what he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say for this gift, that had his heart aching and warm all at once, but it slipped out all the same.

“You looked so sad when you said that it was good that I had a place I could go to when I miss Igneel,” Natsu whispered, fidgeting with his scarf and carefully looking anywhere but at Gray, although the bond betrayed him, focused entirely on the Ice Mage as he added quietly. “And I realised that you didn’t have that.”

Gray didn’t know what to say to that. He’d half-forgotten that part of that conversation, not wanting to dwell on it, but now he couldn’t help but remember the pang he’d felt as he realised that aside from the ocean, he had nowhere to go to remember Ur. Looking at Natsu now, the Dragon-slayer still not looking at him, he was astonished that he had noticed that, let alone thought to do something like this, considering everything that had been going on at the time. _Of course, he did, he’s Natsu…_ Gray admonished himself, but the realisation that Natsu had realised, and that he’d taken that knowledge and done this, took his breath away and flooded him with a warmth that only Natsu had ever been able to give him.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, swallowing hard as he looked back up at Ur. It was her, right down to the little details, and his heart was too big for his chest at that moment, and he looked back at Natsu, noting that the Dragon-slayer had relaxed a little at his words. Realising that even after creating something this wonderful, Natsu had been worried about his reactions, Gray moved back towards him, closing the distance between them before Natsu could think about saying anything and enveloping him in a hug. “Thank you, thank you,” he whispered, sniffling slightly as Natsu wrapped his arms around him in turn, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks as the Dragon-slayer turned them so that Gray could see the statue.

*

They’d remained like that for a while, until long after Gray had managed to exhaust his tears, leaving him holding on to Natsu for support as much as for comfort. It had been Natsu who’d eventually broken the hug once he was certain that Gray’s emotions were settling, aided by the warmth that the Dragon-slayer had flooded the bond with, and guided him to a small bench that Gray had missed earlier. “How did you make it?” Gray asked once they were settled, leaning into Natsu’s side, eyes drawn back to the statue and the roses around it, still shimmering in the late afternoon sun.

“Sand and fire, and lots of mistakes…” Natsu replied, exhaustion written in the words. “That’s why Max and Lucy were with me so much, Max helped with the shaping, and Lucy had Scorpio helping me.” Gray slipped an arm around him, squeezing slightly, a doubt that he’d thought laid to rest earlier, easing completely, even as he scolded himself for ever doubting that. “Freed and Levy also helped out. There’s runes and some other protections on the entire clearing so that it can’t be damaged by the weather, and to restrict who can come here. At the moment only Fairy Tail, and people that you explicitly lead inside can enter, although if you talk to them, that can be adapted if you don’t want that…” Natsu trailed off, a little unsure and sheepish again at the end.

Gray’s head was whirling, stunned by the amount of effort that Natsu had put into this, especially based on what at the time had been an almost throwaway thought. He knew that Dragon-slayer had a habit of going overboard, especially for his friends, the incident with the Rainbow Sakura immediately coming to mind, but this went beyond that and took his breath away. _Only Natsu…_

“What about…how did you know what Ur looked like?” He asked after a long moment of just trying to process what Natsu had done. He had told the Dragon-slayer everything about his life with Ur, but he had never actually shown him the precious photo – cut from an ancient copy of Sorcerer’s Weekly – that he kept buried away in his wardrobe. He’d always felt too guilty to have it out on display, even when he’d started moving on. Beside him, Natsu shifted uneasily but didn’t pull away even though he was visibly nervous as he met Gray’s gaze.

I found the photo…” He admitted sheepishly. “I got Reedus to paint a copy that I could use as a reference, so that it wouldn’t be lost or ruined…and he said, he would be happy to do another if you wanted as my copy got ruined during construction. And I’m sorry for snooping…” The last bit came out in a rush, and it took Gray a moment to work out what he had said, and by the time he had, Natsu had looked away and was hunkered down as though expecting a scolding. Sighing, Gray pulled him closer again and kissed his temple.

“Don’t apologise,” he scolded, before leaning his head against Natsu’s. “I’m not mad, how could I be?” He asked, gesturing towards the stature, and the clearing as a whole with a trembling hand, still not fully believing that Natsu had done all of this for him, just because he’d had a moment of regret about not having somewhere to visit.

“I’m just glad you like it…” Natsu replied, and Gray was relieved to feel the relief and a hint of the Dragon-slayer’s exuberance through the bond, and when the Fire Mage turned to look at him properly, he was smiling, eyes warm and bright again. It was enough to make Gray lean in, kissing him properly this time, trying to convey everything that he was feeling in that moment, and as the bond blazed warm between them, he knew that Natsu understood.

**  
They remained there on the bench, cuddled into one another, quiet as Gray stared at Ur until the sun began to set, casting long shadows over the clearing. When Natsu suggested it was time to go home, Gray didn’t argue, but there was a reluctance in his expression that betrayed him and with a quick smile, and kiss on the cheek, Natsu rose first and headed for the path, to give him some privacy.

Gray stared after the Dragon-slayer for a moment, before rising too, and moving across to the statue, as enchanted as he had been the first time he’d approached. Even in the growing shadows, the glass glittered and shone, and when he reached out to rest his hand on Ur’s cheek, it was warm to the touch, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend it was her. He didn’t. Instead, he stared up into glass eyes, allowing himself a brief wander down memory lane, remembering the first time she had looked at him with that expression, and feeling a strange peace creep over him at the knowledge that she was here. That he could visit her whenever he wanted, and he made a mental note to bring Lyon here at some point, maybe the peace would help him too.

He remained like that for a few more minutes, drinking up the calm feeling she gave him, before turning to follow his mate. However, just as he reached the path, he paused to look back at the statue bathed in the light of the sunset and smiled. “I’ll visit you again soon,” he promised, voice little more than a whisper. He knew that Natsu would still be able to hear him, but not caring, reluctant to disturb the peace of the clearing. Then feeling lighter than he had for years, he turned and hurried to catch up with the Dragon-slayer waiting for him further along the path, content and warm as Natsu took his hand, and lead him back towards Magnolia, home and their future.  
  



	6. Beneath the Mistletoe (For Mdelpin)

Natsu still had the mistletoe that Mira had pressed into his hands as they left the Christmas party, and he twisted it between his fingers as he stepped inside. Turning to wait as Gray went back to retrieve the shirt he’d abandoned on the doorstep and close the door, and when the Ice Mage turned back to him, he lifted it up and held it above his head, grinning at him. It earned him an answering smirk as Gray closed the distance between them in two easy steps and reached up, encapsulating the mistletoe in ice, making the Dragon-Slayer drop it with a yelp that was silenced as Gray kissed him. Not soft and lingering like the others they’d shared under that same mistletoe throughout the evening, but pleading, promising more and Natsu faltered for a moment, meeting dark eyes.

The warmth in them matched the burst of longing in the bond thrumming between them, and Natsu melted into the kiss, fingers finding Gray’s arms and pulling him closer. “At least you’ve already taken your shirt off,” he teased when they parted, a little breathless, only the faintest waver in his voice to betray his sudden nervousness.

“And you’re as half-dressed as always,” Gray teased back, kissing him again before taking his hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing them lightly. _Do you want this?_ He asked through the bond, holding Natsu’s gaze, trying to see beneath the nervousness for any sign of fear or doubt, searching the bond as well, a smile creeping across his face as he felt Natsu reach back. It gave him his answer, even before Natsu took a deep breath and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Gray’s lips and whispered.

“Yes.”

Gray smiled into the kiss, drawing it out, and lingering until he felt Natsu all but melt into him. Before squeezing the Dragon-Slayer’s hand, and tugging him after him and down the corridor, silently thanking Happy for having chosen to spend the night with Wendy and Carla as he felt Natsu squeeze his hand in return. The bond was alight, and growing brighter as they reached the bedroom that had become irrevocably theirs over the last few months. Natsu’s clothes hung alongside Gray’s in the wardrobe, while the Dragon-Slayer’s habit of collecting odds and ends meaning that the once spartan space was now cluttered and lived in. They’d spent numerous nights curled together since Natsu’s season, but not like this, and it was Gray who faltered on the threshold as he flicked on the light.

And it was Natsu who kissed him.

Lips blazing a path across his shoulders, as the Dragon-Slayer pulled his hand free and instead pressed up against the Ice Mage’s back. “Mine,” Natsu’s voice was soft, with just a hint of his draconic side breaking through and it made Gray shiver for a different reason, leaning back into the warmth that had come to mean home.

“Yours,” he agreed, turning to face Natsu and catching the next kiss on his lips and laughing at the startled expression on the Dragon-Slayer’s face. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling Natsu into the room and nudging the door shut behind them, closing out the rest of the world.

“Someone’s eager,” Natsu was laughing and blushing in equal measure as they reached the bed, and Gray followed his gaze, and snorted as he realised that he had shed his clothes somewhere between the door and the bed, and he pushed the Dragon-Slayer down.

“And someone is overdressed,” he retorted, stealing another kiss before reaching out, hesitating for a moment before gripping Natsu’s scarf. There was a rush of warmth and trust in the bond, and Natsu kissed his hand, not moving as the Ice Mage slowly and carefully unwound the material before folding it and setting it aside. “Can I?” He asked as he reached for the collar of Natsu’s vest, and the Dragon-Slayer laughed and nodded, permission and teasing at once, and Gray retaliated, pressing teasing, butterfly kisses to bare skin as he pulled Natsu’s vest aside and dropped it on the floor.

Natsu didn’t seem to mind, leaning into the sensation, eyes soft and wondering as he stared up at the Ice Mage, and he had to be nudged into removing his sandals and trousers. Snorting when Gray offered to let him keep the former on, masking his movement with laughter as he reached out and grabbed Gray’s hand and pulled the Ice Mage down on top of him, letting out an oomph as Gray landed on him, before rolling them over so that he was on top. His hands resting on Gray’s chest, right above his mate’s heart, as they stared at one another, both breathless and suddenly shy, even as want and more flooded the bond, warm and overwhelming and making it impossible for them to look away, let alone pull apart.

“Gray…” Natsu whispered, and for a moment it was the dragon that he was looking at, a shimmer of amber and a question in his eyes, and Gray smiled and reached up to cusp the Dragon-Slayer’s face.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, and Natsu blinked. His eyes shifted back to olive, and then he was kissing Gray, and the Ice Mage was pulling him close, and the bond blazed.


End file.
